O Mar te Trouxe para Mim
by Nayome Isuy e Mari Malfoy
Summary: InuYasha acaba indo parar em uma ilha aparentemente normal, e conhece Kagome. Esta poderia ser apenas mais uma história de amor com um lindo romance, mas o que pode acontecer quando estão envolvidas maldições, profecias e estranhos sonhos?
1. Desconhecido

**O Mar te Trouxe para Mim**

_Por. Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy_

**Capítulo 01 – Desconhecido**

O mar estava agitado naquela noite. A brisa litorânea estava forte e gélida, como sempre. A areia sempre branca era encoberta pela água salgada do mar. Apesar de se encontrar em uma praia, as árvores se situavam bem próximas ao mesmo. Aquela ilha na qual morava desde pequena sempre fora um lugar exuberante. Possuía um clima equatorial, do qual ela nem sempre desfrutava.

A noite já havia caído tingindo todo o céu com seu manto negro que se estendia até onde ela podia enxergar, sua única amiga era a Lua que brilhava no céu iluminando seu caminho. Não que ela realmente precisasse, conhecia o lugar melhor que ninguém, todavia odiava aquela escuridão, que a fazia se lembrar de como eram seus dias, mesmo que estes recebessem a luz do Sol. A Lua refletia no imenso oceano límpido e com o leve balançar das ondas recebera um ar espectral.

Seu negro cabelo esvoaçava conforme o balançar da brisa. O ar estava úmido, por causa da proximidade da água. Em seu rosto a tristeza estava estampada, suas feições eram delicadas e joviais. Ela usava um quimono simples e suave que lhe caia muito bem. Apesar da temperatura gélida, a jovem adentrou nas águas do mar, talvez no momento a única coisa que desejava era esfriar a cabeça, e esquecer dos problemas que a afligiam.

Não agüentava mais ter que obedecer a todas as ordens de um idiota qualquer, sentia-se extremamente mal por ter caído nas garras do ser mais vil e detestável que já pisara na Terra. Mas, afinal, de nada adiantaria lamentar pelos seus erros, o que estava feito não poderia mais ser alterado, teria que conviver com isso simplesmente. Contudo não desistira jamais de sua liberdade, tampouco poria a vida de seu único familiar em risco, precisava ser cautelosa. Mas naquela noite, ao menos naquela noite, não queria mais pensar nisso.

Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. Decidiu sair da água, afinal, não queria adoecer. Sabia muito bem que o maldito Naraku não ligaria por estar resfriada e indisposta, a obrigaria cometer atrocidades das quais ela não podia se negar a cometer. Após deixar as águas salgadas, a jovem começou a torcer o quimono, numa tentativa inútil de se secar, mas só conseguiu tirar o excesso da água. Estava olhando ao redor, quando percebeu que um pouco adiante havia uma pessoa, molhada pela água do mar, jogada sobre a pura areia.

Olhou para o individuo com um misto de aflição e surpresa, o que ele fazia ali? Será que estava bem? Supunha que não. Caminhando lentamente sobre a fina areia, olhava atentamente para os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto, constatou que não. Lentamente abaixou-se diante dele.

Ela permaneceu um tempo o admirando, era tão lindo, possuía longos cabelos prateados, como a Lua que estava alta no céu e um par de orelhas caninas, que pareciam ser incrivelmente fofas, provavelmente, ele era um youkai. Suas vestes, apesar de molhadas, eram formais. Percebeu que ele estava somente com uma bota, aquilo lhe intrigou, mas decidiu ignorar. Presa ao cinto, a sua cintura, havia uma espada. Ela suspirou e tirou uma mecha molhada, de seu cabelo, do seu belo rosto, com delicadeza, observou suas feições serenas e tranqüilas, ele parecia adormecido.

Questionou-se, seriamente, se deveria chamar por ajuda, mas resolveu que seria melhor que não o fizesse. Afinal, não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de pessoa querida naquela ilha. Entretanto não culpava as pessoas por terem essa impressão a seu respeito, tinham seus motivos para isso. Contudo, tampouco, poderia ficar simplesmente parada ao seu lado, então lentamente levou sua mão a do rapaz pensando no que deveria fazer.

Era melhor acorda-lo de uma vez, talvez, ele simplesmente estivesse dormindo. Ela o segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu um leve chacoalhar, ele resmungou um pouco, e tornou a dormir, ela se irritou por ter sido ignorada e o balançou com mais força.

Lenta e vagarosamente, o rapaz abriu os olhos, profundamente dourados, piscou-os algumas vezes a fim de enxergar com clareza, pois tudo que podia ver era um grande borrão. Forçou a memória para se lembrar do que havia acontecido, todavia antes de encontrar a resposta percebeu que alguém segurava, delicadamente, seus ombros, mas não conseguiu reconhecer quem era.

-Que bom que você acordou! – a jovem exclamou em meio a um suspiro aliviado ao perceber que ele parecia bem – o que você estava fazendo... – ela não pode completar sua pergunta, pois ele a interrompeu:

-Quem é você? E onde estou? – ele perguntou subitamente. Ela acabou se irritando, odiava quando as pessoas a interrompiam, mas... Ele havia perguntado onde estava? Será que não se lembrava?

-Eu sou Kagome... – ela respondeu, tentando manter a calma, enquanto ele se sentava para observa-la – você... Não sabe onde está? – ela perguntou um pouco preocupada, isso era sinal de que ele não estava muito bem.

-Se eu perguntei é porque não sei! – ele respondeu nervoso, percebendo que suas roupas estavam molhadas.

-Grosso... – Kagome murmurou, ele se virou para ela com uma cara nada amigável, ela se perguntou se ele teria ouvido o que ela tinha dito, balançou a cabeça para afastar a idéia, recuperou o tom de voz normal e rapidamente respondeu – olha, eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo as suas grosserias... Se você estiver bem, eu vou indo... – ela se levantou e começou a limpar a roupa para tirar os grãos de areia.

-Espere aí, menina! – chamou irritado se levantando.

-Menina? – olhou-o com raiva – Eu não me chamo menina! Já lhe disse que meu nome é Kagome – virou-se de costas para ele – Idiota – murmurou, indo embora.

-Volte aqui. Volte aqui, menina. – ela meramente bufou. Decidiu que era melhor ignora-lo e continuou seu caminho, sem virar-se uma única vez para trás.

Ele se irritou e correu pela areia para segura-la e faze-la parar, foi quando percebeu que não estava com uma de suas botas, ele olhou para os pés, confuso:

-Onde está minha bota? –

-Humf... – a jovem cruzou os braços, nervosa, se livrando da mão dele – ora! Se você não sabe, como eu vou saber?! – ela indagou o olhando irritada.

-Menina idiota... – rosnou – Só podia ser humana -

-O que é que você disse? – quem diabos ele achava que era para chamá-la de idiota? – Idiota é você. Youkai idiota.

-Não é muito sensato dizer isso a um youkai, menina -

-É KAGOME! – bradou. O youkai rilhou os dentes em nervoso, como aquela garota era ousada! Será que não temia a vida?! Era tão corajosa assim? Ou não tinha cérebro o suficiente para saber que corria perigo? – afinal, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Não é da sua maldita conta! –

-Deixe de ser grosso! Ai, eu não sei porquê ainda continuo aqui! – ela exclamou e mais uma vez naquela bela noite de outono a jovem começou a se distanciar do youkai, este por outro lado não achava que aquela discussão estava acabada e tornou a segui-la para deixar bem claro que era muito mais forte, e que ela devia temer isso.

-Escute aqui, _menina_, – frisou a palavra – se pensa que pode virar as costas para mim, está muito enganada.

-Eu viro as costas para quem eu quiser. E pare de me chamar de menina! – rebateu furiosa.

-Isso é o que veremos. – ao dizer isso lhe lançou um olhar venenoso.

-Ah é? E o que é que pretende fazer? – desafiou, se aproximando dele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele se aproximou mais, ficando frente-a-frente com ela. Subitamente ele a segurou nos braços e a fitou intensamente. Ela ficou estática por um momento com a proximidade de ambos. Inuyasha ficou a observando e naquele momento ele percebeu o quão intenso era o azul de seu olhar, sentiu sua mente esvaziar e se esqueceu completamente de qual era o seu objetivo.

Kagome sentiu a realidade atingi-la como um baque e após isso o empurrou, ele por não prestar atenção acabou soltando-a.

-O-o que pensa que está fazendo?! – ela exclamou surpresa. Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não é da sua conta, menina -

-Claro que é da minha conta. Você não acha que pode sair me agarrando, não é!? -

-Eu não estava te agarrando! Não aumente as coisas... Simplesmente iria te provar que não pode dar as costas para mim -

-Você é muito convencido. – disse emburrada.

-E você é muito atrevida para uma simples humana, menina... – comentou fazendo uma careta e se sentando novamente na areia da praia, observando o mar a sua frente e arremessando pedrinhas dentro do mesmo. Kagome ficou indignada, parou onde estava e tornou a ir a sua direção, com uma expressão nada amigável.

-Olha aqui! Você não tem direito de ficar me julgando! – ela sentou-se ao seu lado, o rapaz virou o rosto para não ter de encarar novamente aqueles olhos azuis. Ela se irritou com a sua atitude – Olha para mim!! -

-... - Ele permaneceu calado e sem encara-la.

-Qual é o seu problema, afinal, comigo? – silêncio – Vamos, responda. Qual é o seu problema? Por que me detesta tanto? -

-Não tenho nenhum problema com você, humana. – sibilou.

-Impossível! Você não pode ser assim com todos, ninguém te suportaria. – bufou, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

-Será que você não consegue ficar quieta? Nunca vi alguém falar tanto assim -

-E eu nunca vi alguém tão idiota quanto você, garoto sem nome... – rebateu nervosa.

-Você é ridícula! – comentou em um tom mais baixo tornando a fitar o mar, Kagome bufou, já estava cansada de discutir com ele, era algo completamente sem nexo. Ela não iria perder sua preciosa noite discutindo com alguém tão estúpido quanto ele, se ele iria continuar tratando-a com grosseria e estupidez, ela não tinha motivos para continuar naquele lugar.

A jovem levantou-se e se encaminhou para a orla da floresta, em seguida adentrando na mesma. Desta vez o garoto apenas a seguiu com o olhar. Em seguida levantou-se, decidido a encontrar um modo de sair daquele lugar. Perdera tempo de mais com a garota, quanto mais tempo ficasse ali, mais tempo demoraria a reencontrar-se com sua tripulação.

Ergueu-se da areia e limpou a roupa, apesar de não ter adiantado muito, por ainda estar um pouco molhado. Tirou a única bota e seguiu pela praia procurando por alguma trilha, ou estrada na qual pudesse seguir atrás de alguma civilização. A principio, pensara em seguir a jovem, afinal ela devia estar indo para casa, e sua casa provavelmente devia estar em alguma vila, entretanto concluíra que era melhor ir por outro lugar, não queria brigar novamente com a ela.

Minutos se passaram, quando ele finalmente conseguiu sentir o odor de seres humanos. Sentiu-se aliviado, no fim das contas não demorara muito tempo para encontrar civilização. Continuou seguindo por uma rua estreita de aspecto sombrio, até que finalmente encontrou um bar-hospedaria. Adentrou neste, já que não via uma opção melhor.

O local era mal iluminado, e tinha uma aparência desagradável. A madeira, comida por cupins, rangia a cada passo que dava ao adentrar o local. Ele olhou ao redor procurando por alguém para atende-lo, já que no balcão a frente não havia ninguém. Em passos sorrateiros, ele parou diante de uma porta qualquer, ao qual ouvira vozes alteradas e risos afeminados.

Certamente quem quer que o fosse atender não estaria ali, e se estivesse, ele procuraria outra pessoa, detestava humanos, principalmente esse tipo de humano, não que não estivesse acostumado a ver isso, contudo, ainda achava este ato desprezível. Desviou o olhar para outra das portas, esta por sua vez estava entreaberta. Devagar ele espiou o local, havia apenas um homem, que parecia demasiado bêbado para lhe dar qualquer informação. Suspirou virando-se, mas tão logo que o fez deparou-se com um homem de cabelos compridos, e aparência horripilante. Sua barba por fazer, e um terrível hálito de álcool.

-Humf... – o homem emitiu um som quase irreconhecível, cambaleou um pouco ao se aproximar do balcão e o usou como apoio – não sabia que... – e fez uma pause quando um soluço misturado com gases (que nojo!) irrompeu de seus lábios – que essa espelunca também serviam pessoas de baixo escalão... – completou encarando o jovem, o que realmente não o agradou.

-O que quer dizer com isso?! – ele exclamou devolvendo o mesmo olhar.

-Você sabe muito bem... Pessoas como você – grunhiu, colocando o dedo à altura do nariz do jovem – não deveriam ser aceitas em qualquer lugar. Não deviam se misturar – fez uma pausa, soluçando – com pessoas de verdade, sabe...?

-Tire esse dedo de perto de mim, humano desprezível. – disse, controlando-se.

-Ou você vai fazer o quê? – resmungou, soando realmente irônico.

Ele inspirou tentando manter a calma, mas só piorou as coisas, já que o ar estava impregnado com um terrível odor de bebidas. Colocou uma das mãos perigosamente perto da espada que carregava na cintura.

-Desgraçado! Não me tente a mata-lo! Pois eu não teria piedade! –

-Ou, ou, ou! Que gritaria é essa?! – um homem entrou na sala, observando os dois, que soltavam faíscas pelos olhos.

-Não é nada... – comentou tirando uma das mãos de perto da espada – eu gostaria de me hospedar, será que alguém nessa maldita espelunca poderia me atender?! –

-Claro, venha aqui para fazermos o registro... – o homem pediu entrando atrás do balcão.

O garoto rosnou algo como "Humanos idiotas", mas acompanhou o homem, enquanto o outro resmungou algo inteligível e entrou por uma das portas. O homem detrás do balcão puxou um grande livro de capa roxa, com as folhas extremamente amarelas, e abriu-o. Em seguida retirou uma pena de debaixo do tampo do balcão e molhou-a rapidamente dentro de um tinteiro.

-Seu nome, por favor... – pediu o homem, ajeitando os tortos óculos sobre o nariz, o jovem a sua frente bufou e respondeu agitado:

-Inuyasha... Será que dá para se apressar? Eu quero me deitar logo! Tenho mais o que fazer de manhã... – resmungou irritado, o homem de mais idade meramente ergueu a cabeça e balançou-a negativamente, para completar:

-Esses jovens de hoje, sempre apressados... – Inuyasha se conteve e conseguiu que somente um grunhido saísse de seus lábios, aproveitou a oportunidade para tirar suas duvidas sobre sua localização:

-Pode me dizer qual o nome dessa... – parou por um momento, será que podia chamar aquilo de cidade? Decidiu optar por algo menor - ... Vila?

-Vila? – perguntou o senhor, levantando o olhar – Como assim vila?

-Bem, convenhamos... Esse lugar é realmente pequeno.

-O que é que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou, elevando o tom de voz. – Isso aqui é uma cidade. Uma das maiores da ilha.

-Que interessante... Cidade, vila... Tanto faz. – disse entediado – Agora você poderia andar logo com isso?

-Eu exijo que você fale com mais respeito da minha cidade. – vociferou. Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber que o homem estava ficando nervoso. Afinal, qual era o problema? O que tinha demais em falar que aquela "cidade", como alegava o atendente, era uma vila?

-Cidade? Essa "cidade" não chega aos pés de uma cidade de verdade... – comentou olhando para o lado de fora do recinto. Ouviu o homem bufar.

-Certo, Senhor espertinho... - comentou irônico, Inuyasha desviou o olhar da porta para observar o atendente – Por que não procura um outro lugar para se hospedar na sua "cidade de verdade"?! – Inuyasha permaneceu parado por um tempo.

-Ora, deixe de ser ridículo... –

-Ridículo?! – indagou o homem indignado e fuzilou-o com o olhar – Dê o fora daqui! – gritou exaltado. Inuyasha saiu do bar-hospedaria estressado e fez uma nota mental de não chamar mais aquela "cidade" de vila, pois poderia causar reações, nas pessoas, não muito agradáveis.

E mais uma vez se encontrava no meio do nada, em uma ilha que sequer sabia o nome, e em uma vila de moradores loucos, que insistiam em chamá-la de cidade. Respirou fundo, a brisa da noite esvoaçando seu longo cabelo. Continuou sua caminhada através da rua, procurando outro lugar para passar a noite. Realmente, pensou, este não era seu dia de sorte.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Olá povo!!! O/**

**Nayome: Êeee! Finalmente eu e a Mari terminamos o primeiro capítulo!!! Eu estou emocionada! Bom, acho que todos perceberam que essa é uma fic em dupla, na qual eu e a Mari estamos escrevendo desde o começo da semana para poder postar antes de viajar! Conseguimos!!! **

**Mari: Absoluta verdade, devo admitir. Estou tão feliz por escrever uma fanfic com a Nayome... Bem, eu só queria dizer que o gênio por trás da arte é a Nayome, leram?! E eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa, só pra não perder o costume: REVIEWS, REVIEWS! Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo carinha feliz.**

**Nayome: Ora, não seja modesta amiga! Você também contribui! Sabe que estou feliz em escrever com você também! A única coisa que esperamos é que vocês, leitores, tenham gostando!! O/ Beijocas para todos!!!**

**Mari: Não estava sendo modesta �"! É isso ae, esperamos que gostem! Beijinhos pra todo mundo !!!!!!!!!**

**Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy**


	2. Perseguição

**O Mar te Trouxe para Mim**

_Por. Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy_

**Capítulo 02 – Perseguição**

A lua, ainda alta no céu, brilhava mais do que nunca. A floresta estava silenciosa, exceto pelos barulhos de folhas e gravetos se partindo. Kagome estava agitada, certamente aquela briga com o rapaz não contribuiu com o seu humor. O vento frio passou por corpo molhado (ela tinha entrado no mar, lembra? o.o) fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Abraçou-se tentado aquecer-se, contudo não ajudara muito.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter feito aquilo. Já tinha problemas demais, tudo que não precisava agora era de um resfriado. Sabia que Naraku não teria a menor piedade dela, caso isso ocorresse, mas, naquele momento, não conseguia pensar nisso, sua mente voltava-se em todo o pensamento para o garoto que vira na praia.

Punia-se mentalmente por ficar pensando nele, em seu bem-estar. Não devia perder tempo com aquilo tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Cansada de andar e de repreender-se, sentou-se no gramado tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Sua cabeça doía, ainda tinha de arrumar um jeito de salvar seu irmão das mãos de Naraku. Sua vida, de fato, era um completo tormento.

Contudo, estaria tudo bem enquanto seu irmão estivesse são e salvo. Não o abandonaria jamais, não deixaria que passasse por tal provação mais uma vez. O único motivo que a estimulava a continuar com tudo aquilo, a simplesmente não abandonar tudo e fugir, era saber que seu irmão permaneceria intocado caso permanecesse, pois, se não tivesse essa certeza, não teria mais forças para continuar há muito tempo.

Suspirou após acalmar-se um pouco, os dias que estavam se seguindo não estavam sendo fáceis. Não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que estivera com as pessoas conversando, tendo companhia, estando feliz. Há muito tempo atrás morara junto dos moradores da vila que agora ela era obrigada a destruir.

Desde que isso começara não tivera mais paz, nem ao menos em seus sonhos. Seu medo, o medo das pessoas cuja vida ela própria destruía, a raiva que via nos olhos de todos, toda a dor de quem já foi seu amigo e companheiro, ela revia a todo o momento. Tais lembranças a perseguiam quando fechava seus olhos em busca de descanso para sua alma amedrontada.

Era assombrada por seus medos. Destruída por seus erros.

A jovem secou as lágrimas que teimaram a cair. Os suspiros trêmulos escapavam por seus lábios. Punhos apertados. Cabeça baixa. Estava agoniada, precisava parar com aquilo, ela queria aproveitar seu único momento de paz, não podia ficar se martirizando.

Tentou controlar sua respiração, impedir sua mente de devanear mais sobre tal assunto, não perderia mais tempo pensando nisso ou em qualquer coisa que fosse estragar sua noite. Mas tão logo que controlou seus soluços, levantou em um salto. Tinha quase certeza que ouvira um galho se partir.

Aguçando seus sentidos, tentou ouvir mais uma vez o que quer que fosse que estivesse naquela floresta. Obviamente, sabia que poderia ser algum animal, entretanto algo a dizia que não. Algo a fez sentir-se ameaçada. Em passos rápidos começou a se distanciar do local.

Preocupava-se a todo o momento em olhar para trás e checar se estava sendo seguida, todavia não conseguia distinguir qualquer silhueta humana na penumbra da noite. O silêncio voltara a predominar, sendo quebrado apenas pelas passadas rápidas da jovem. Sabia que algo estava errado, seu instinto lhe dizia isso, e não costumava se enganar.

Parou tentado ouvir qualquer som que fosse suspeito. O silêncio lhe provocava arrepios pela espinha. Sua respiração estava rápida e seu coração galopava no peito. Olhava ao redor em desespero. Nada. Não conseguia ver nada. Aquilo era frustrante. Subitamente ouviu mais uma vez os malditos galhos se partindo. Ela forçou a visão quando, por fim, viu um vulto. Fora o suficiente, desatou a correr.

Fosse quem fosse havia percebido que a garota o havia visto, pois não se preocupou mais em esconder-se entre as árvores e passou a persegui-la. Kagome, por sua vez, corria o mais rápido que podia, esquivando-se de galhos e desviando de pedras. Então, de repente, notou algo que não percebera até o momento. Havia mais pessoas ali.

Talvez fossem dez. Não, com certeza, se tratavam de mais. Os passos, os barulhos, as respirações, tudo aquilo a estava apavorando. Tudo que queria naquele momento era sair daquela floresta. Sabia que faltava pouco, uma pequena distância e assim, enfim, estaria livre. Porém suas pernas começaram a falhar demonstrando o esgotamento de seu corpo.

Seu rosto, agora, assim como o resto de seu corpo, possuía pequenos cortes de galhos que não conseguira desviar, porém aquilo não a preocupava, ela mal os sentia. Sentia seus ouvidos começando a zunir, suas pernas ardiam e, apesar de todo o seu esforço eles pareciam estar em seu encalço, poucos metros atrás dela. Muitas vezes precisava desviar de mãos que tentavam segurá-la. Podia ouvir os gritos dos homens, podia senti-los cercando-a.

Suas pernas falharam e ela sentiu o corpo parar de respondê-la. Sua visão foi escurecendo e os sons foram desaparecendo aos pouco. Antes mesmo de tocar o chão a jovem já se encontrava inconsciente.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Estava vagando por aquela maldita vila há quase uma hora e não conseguira achar um lugar para se hospedar. Não era possível que só houvesse uma hospedaria naquele lugar! Bom, do jeito que era pequeno e mal organizado talvez fosse.

-Maldito lugar em que eu vim parar. As pessoas daqui são todas loucas – resmungou, olhando ao redor. Lembrou-se da garota que conhecera e do belo desfecho que sua conversa resultara com ela, talvez se tivesse sido mais educado ela o ajudasse – Bah, humano nenhum merece educação.

Estava começando a se irritar com sua atual situação. Não podia acreditar que iria ter de dormir em qualquer lugar. Era melhor começar a procurar por uma árvore para pelo menos descansar e assim, pela manhã, seguir com sua busca por sua tripulação.

Não teve que procurar muito, afinal, o que não faltava naquele lugar eram árvores e florestas. Não teve paciência na procura, subiu na primeira que lhe pareceu resistente o suficiente para suportar seu peso. E não demorou muito a pegar no sono, todavia era um sono leve, como sempre.

Talvez devesse chamar aquilo de cochilo, já que ficava atento a qualquer som ao redor. Os sentidos sempre aguçados, principalmente por estar em um lugar que não conhecia, e pelo que vira, as pessoas não eram muito amigáveis e do jeito que eram paranóicas poderiam tentar ataca-lo pelo simples fato de estar "fazendo peso" sobre o galho da árvore.

Em todas as suas viagens, em todas as suas idas e vindas por locais desconhecidos por muitas pessoas, já vira quase todo o tipo de pessoa, mas estas eram inéditas. Jamais fora expulso de algum lugar por referir-se a ele como "vila", essas pessoas deviam ser patriotas ao extremo, fanáticas. Despertou de seus sonhos e devaneios pouco tempo depois ao ouvir vozes ao longe.

Olhou ao redor a procura das vozes, não achando nada. Estas, por sua vez, estavam se tornando cada vez mais fortes. Os passos eram ouvidos, por vezes alguns gritos. As luzes de tochas foram iluminando o meio da vila, ou melhor, cidade, e aos poucos, pessoas surgiam às portas de suas casas para observar o que estava acontecendo.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas aproximavam-se, formando uma aglomeração que lhe parecia demasiado animado para uma noite como aquela. InuYasha tentou manter-se alheio àquilo, mas era lentamente tomado de curiosidade, pois cada vez mais pessoas uniam-se àquelas pessoas, conversando animadamente. Tochas iluminavam seus rostos e eles marchavam uniformemente, rumo ao que ele não sabia.

Fechou o punho fingindo dormir, tentando enganar-se, mas era tarde demais. Tomado pela curiosidade saltou da árvore, enfiando-se no meio da multidão. Havia tantos humanos que mal conseguia enxergar o que estava na frente, teve a ligeira impressão de ser uma carroça e parecia ter alguém nela. Estava começando a se irritar com aquele empurra-empurra.

Maldita fosse sua curiosidade, mas agora que estava ali não conseguiria sair nem se quisesse. Não pensava haver tantas pessoas naquela cidadezinha, a todo o momento alguém pisava em seu pé ou dava-lhe um encontrão ou ainda dava-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas. Não entendia como todas aquelas pessoas podiam continuar sorrindo com a situação, não era uma coisa normal sorrir ao ser esmagado e pisoteado. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais sua curiosidade se aguçava, pois, se as pessoas conseguiam suportar aquilo e ostentar um sorriso nos lábios, a recompensa ao fim da jornada deveria ser muito boa, ou aquelas pessoas, sem dúvida alguma, eram malucas.

Cansado de ser bonzinho, começou a jogar o mesmo jogo, empurrava com força, pisava nos pés e socava-lhes a costela, sempre com um sorriso e desculpando-se dizendo não ser por querer. Estava quase chegando, teria de derrubara mais uns três e, enfim, poderia ver o que estava atraindo aquelas pessoas.

E quando viu, arrependeu-se. Que raio de pessoas eram aquelas? Como podiam sorrir com tal atrocidade? Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter seguido a multidão, ter simplesmente virado para o lado e voltado a dormir. Chegou a pensar que, talvez, as pessoas não soubessem o que estaria acontecendo ali e por isso sorrissem, porém via que ninguém perdera o sorriso tal como ele, todos pareciam ainda mais felizes ao ver o que acontecia. Isso dava-lhe náuseas, nunca gostara de humanos e sabia que poderiam ser cruéis, mas não a esse ponto.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, afinal, por que todas aquelas pessoas se encontravam lá, todas sorridentes, só para ver aquela atrocidade? Aquilo lhe tirou do sério. Bufando, virou-se tentando não dar atenção ao que acontecia, mas não conseguia deixar aquela jovem lá, uma vez que estivera sorridente perto dele e preocupada. Fechou os punhos virando-se novamente e saltou sobre a carroça. Somente quando estava tão próximo a ela pode perceber seu real estado. Seu rosto que se mostrara sorridente estava coberto por arranhões, estava quase desacordada, jogada no chão da carroça sobre a palha. Os punhos amarrados, com cortes profundos que ainda sangravam. Cortou com suas garras as cordas que a prendia e pegou-a no colo saltando para bem longe de todas aquelas pessoas desprezíveis.

-Kagome... – ele sussurrou, ouvindo os gritos nervosos em protesto das pessoas da vila. Sabia que eles o perseguiriam, por isso apressou o passo, precisava se livrar deles.

-Por que está me... Ajudando? – a jovem sussurrou com dificuldade, sentindo o ar lhe faltar por tal esforço. Ela ficou o fitando nos olhos dourados.

-Feh! Pare de se esforçar, humana! Está muito debilitada! – Inuyasha respondeu sem observá-la, apenas continuando sua corrida. Kagome suspirou e deixou-se carregar pelo estranho, mas já conhecido. Entregando-se a dor, desmaiou, entretanto sabia que estava salva.

Quando já se achava longe dos humanos, uma segunda multidão irrompeu a sua frente, bloqueando-lhe o caminho. O sorriso de todos do enorme grupo apagou-se quando seus olhos atingiram o hanyou e, em seguida, a moça em seus braços. E, de repente, InuYasha viu-se cercado por uma imensidão de humanos. As perguntas martelavam em sua mente ao observar as feições de cada um a sua frente, destacando-se "Por que alguém seria capaz de querer machucá-la tanto?".

Por que aquela jovem despertava tanto ódio naquelas pessoas? De fato, não a conhecia direito, mas ela lhe parecera ser uma pessoa gentil, mas, então, por que queriam matá-la? Não fazia sentido, era melhor perguntar para ela depois, já que naquele momento precisava salva-la.

Sentiu o sangue da garota em suas mãos e seu cheiro penetrando em seu nariz sensível. De súbito foi tomado por uma raiva crescente, e deixou de ver as pessoas ali como simples humanos e sim como monstros, e sem qualquer resquício de sua piedade por seres tão frágeis embrenhou-se no meio da multidão. Não sentiu culpa ao machucá-los de todas as formas que podia para conseguir passar.

Os gritos ficaram mais altos. Contudo antes que pudessem alcançá-lo, ele saltou para a floresta se embrenhando no meio das árvores. Definitivamente, não sabia no que estava se metendo, mas tinha certeza que depois do que ocorrera, certamente, não encontraria onde dormir. Procurou algum lugar seguro onde pudesse esconder-se com a jovem.

Entrou em uma caverna quase encoberta pelas árvores. Viu relances dos moradores daquela vila, mas sabia que não seria encontrado, pelo menos esperava que não. Com esse pensamento deitou a garota no chão e sentiu uma onda de compaixão por ela, como jamais sentira por nenhum humano.

Sacudiu a cabeça, era só o que lhe faltava sentir pena de uma humana. Bufou nervoso, não sentia nada por humanos e nunca sentiria. Encostou-se na parede de pedras e ficou observando a jovem, sua respiração estava calma e ela parecia dormir pacificamente. Certamente, ela precisava descansar perdera muito sangue e seu corpo estava muito debilitado. Ele se ergueu saindo da caverna atrás de algo que ela pudesse comer quando acordasse, pegou algumas frutas e alguns peixes num rio que achara no meio da floresta, depois se ocupou pegando lenha para acender uma fogueira e voltou a sentar-se dentro da caverna. Estava exausto, também precisava descansar. Acabou por adormecer.

**o.o.o.o**

InuYasha sentia os primeiros raios de Sol tocando-lhe o rosto, teve um pouco de trabalho para resistir à tentação de permanecer deitado e dormir mais, mas por fim decidiu que, quando Kagome acordasse iria querer comer algo. Contudo, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou a garota de pé, pronta para sair.

Ela, provavelmente, já devia estar melhor para estar indo embora. Foi então que se lembrou que não podia deixá-la ir sem antes saber o que se passou na noite anterior. Ergueu-se subitamente, assustando a jovem que achava que ele continuava a dormir. Ela levou as mãos ao peito tentando acalmar o coração que quase parara.

-Onde pensa que vai! – ele exclamou nervoso indo a sua direção.

-Pelo visto seu humor não melhora mesmo, mal acabou de acordar e já está nervoso – ela comentou sarcástica, sem ao menos observá-lo.

-Eu falei sério, menina, onde você pensa que vai? Você me deve uma explicação. – rebateu, irritava-se com a ousadia da garota.

-Eu não te devo nada – respondeu com os dentes cerrados. – E já lhe disse para não me chamar de menina.

-Ah, você me deve sim, - disse, aproximando-se dela – deve-me uma explicação e sua própria vida.

-Por que ontem me chamou de Kagome e agora insiste em me chamar de menina? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha aproximando-se também, seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ambos se encaravam sérios.

-Feh, eu te fiz uma pergunta, menina! – ele rosnou.

-Eu também te fiz uma, _garoto_! –

-Mas eu fiz primeiro! –

-O que te faz pensar que eu vou responder a sua pergunta! – ela indagou com um sorriso vitorioso, quando ele virou o rosto nervoso.

-Você é muito atrevida para uma menina. Já encontrei muitos homens maiores e mais fortes que você que jamais teriam a coragem de falar assim comigo. – sibilou.

-Talvez porque não fossem corajosos. Você não me intimida, InuYasha.

Ele virou-se mais uma vez para ela e segurou seus ombros, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Ela olhou-o desafiante.

-Eu sugiro que não se deixe enganar, menina. Não pense que porquê te salvei uma vez o farei sempre.

-Então, por que gastou seu tempo o fazendo? – ela sussurrou, ele corou ao perceber a proximidade de ambos e logo se afastou, dando-lhe as costas. Porém ele sabia que ela continuava ali esperando por sua maldita resposta.

-Feh! Nós estamos quites agora, menina! Você me salvou e eu te salvei. Não gosto de ter dividas com humanos –

-Sei... – a jovem comentou dando uma risadinha.

-Afinal, por que, diabos, aqueles humanos queriam tanto te capturar? –

-Quando eu te salvei não fiz perguntas do porquê estava lá. Talvez devesse fazê-las agora... O que acha? – perguntou irônica.

-Eu acho que você não deveria responder minhas perguntas com outras perguntas.

-O farei quando você parar de me fazer perguntas que não posso responder no momento – suspirou, e ele podia sentir os olhos dela a suas costas. – Não acho que seja o momento para perguntas, InuYasha – completou.

-O que não pode me contar? Sabe que eu descobrirei, mas cedo ou mais tarde, quando falar com aqueles moradores. E se não me contar a sua versão eu posso ficar do lado deles... – comentou se virando para encará-la.

-Eu sei que descobrirá, e o que ouvirá, provavelmente, o ponha contra mim, entretanto, eu, realmente, não posso lhe contar os meus motivos... – ela respondeu, ele percebeu a tristeza que suas palavras carregavam.

-O que há de tão horrível nessa história! O que te impede de me contar! –

-Há muita coisa em jogo nessa história, InuYasha... – ela suspirou – mesmo que isso estrague a minha vida eu não vou desistir, eu, realmente, não posso. Não posso te dizer, porque _ele_, certamente, saberá que te contei. Não quero envolver mais pessoas nessa desgraça.

-Você não precisa se preocupar comigo – respondeu, endurecendo o queixo e pôde ver um brilho estranho nos olhos da garota, seriam lágrimas? – Diga-me, o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que te machucaram dessa maneira? Por que parecem ter tanta aversão à você?

-Será que você não consegue entender? – perguntou, baixando a cabeça.

Ele teve um forte ímpeto de abraçá-la naquele momento, e enxugar a lágrima que, ele podia perceber, estava prestes a cair. Contudo, apenas caminhou até ela e segurou seu queixo, levantando o rosto dela, fazendo com que a garota olhasse em seus olhos. Permaneceu sem palavras, incapaz de pensar em algo para dizer-lhe no momento, fitando apenas os diversos ferimentos de seu rosto.

-Eu só quero te ajudar... – ele sussurrou. Ela ergueu o olhar, não podia acreditar no que ouvira, ele mal a conhecia, mas, no entanto fora o único que lhe oferecera ajuda.

Conhecia milhares de pessoas que diziam ser suas amigas, contudo no primeiro momento de desconfiança não pensaram duas vezes em julgá-la. Não procuraram por seus motivos, não tentaram conversar, apenas aceitaram o que os outros disseram. Era, realmente, uma ironia pensar que um estranho a compreenderia melhor que seus supostos amigos.

\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\

**_Olá povão!_**

_**Mari: Hoje foi-me concedida a honra de começar... Pois vamos lá... Bom, nós tardamos, mas não falhamos, e aqui está o resultado da espera de vocês... Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem e que abandonem suas clavas e não venham nos dar uma sova na saída .**_

**_Nayome: Isso mesmo! Só de pensar numa surra me dá arrepios! \o/ O capítulo dessa vez ficou muito emocionante e eu tive muito prazer em escrevê-lo com a Mari! Eu, realmente, espero que o próximo capítulo não venha a tardar tanto como este. Sei que muitos de vocês, provavelmente, esperaram por ele esses seis meses! Ai, como é deprimente pensar que paramos por tanto tempo! Prometo que o próximo não irá demorar tanto! _**

**_Mari: Ah, e também queríamos dar um aviso importante: Quando formos postar o próximo capítulo vamos retirar o cap 2 (Perdão aos leitores), então continuará aparecendo que a fic tem 3 caps, mas terá um novo postado._**

_**Nayome: ISSO MESMO! Então prestem atenção que no próximo capítulo NÃO MUDARÁ O NÚMERO DE CAPÍTULOS! Já que o aviso do capitulo 2 não será mais necessário.**_

**Agora vamos às respostas das reviews:**

**_Lily:_**

Nayome: Oie amiga! Muito obrigada por comentar na nossa fic! Que bom que tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos!

Mari: Oie amiga da Mandy! Ai, alegra-me muito que tenha gostado e que tenha comentado o cap. Valeu... Beijos!

**_Yukyuno Hikari:_**

Mari: Oie! Obrigada pelo elogio e em relação à autoras excelentes eu acho que só tem a Nayome, mas bl... Como pôde perceber o coitado achou sim um cantinho pra dormir, não muito convencional, mas ta valendo... rs! Beijus!

Nayome: Olá! A Mari sempre modesta, ela também é uma ótima escritora! XD E em relação ao Miroku e a Sango, nós temos planos futuros para eles! XDDDD Beijosss!

_**Beka black:**_

Nayome: Olá! Nossa, por favor, perdoe-nos pela demora! Obrigada por comentar e por ler a nossa pobre fic! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijinhos!

Mari: Ai que bom que está gostando da fic... Sentimos muitíssimo pela demora extravagante do cap... Beijos!

_**Biba-chan:**_

Nayome: Olá queridíssima e desaparecida amiga! Obrigada por comentar na nossa fic! É e como você suspeitou fui eu a autora do crime que custou a bota do Inu! XD Beijão!

Mari: Oi amiga da Mandy! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pelo comentário... Beijos!

_**Ifurita:**_

Nayome: Olá Ifu-chan queridíssima! XD Que bom que você achou a fic, fico muito feliz que tenha se dado ao trabalho de procurar! Bom, muito obrigada pela review! Beijocas!

Mari: Oie! Que bom que você gostou da fic, fico muito feliz...! Muito obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe pela demora... Beijos!

**_Tenshi-Yuki:_**

Mari: Olá! Que bom que gostou da fic! Que bom que fazemos uma boa dupla, é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic assim! Beijos!

Nayome: Olá! Poxa, muito obrigada! Acredite, eu e a Mari estamos gostando muito de escrever essa fic! \o/ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijoquinhas!

_**Kyotsu:**_

Nayome: Olá! Que bom que tenha gostado da nossa fic! Fico muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!

Mari: Oie! Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, obrigada pela review... Ah, e desculpe pela demora... Beijão.

_**Eudi Pitt:**_

Mari: Oie Eudi do meu coração! Fico muito feliz que pelo menos uma amiga tenha lido a fanfic a partir da minha propaganda... E fico feliz que tenha gostado da fanfic, muito obrigada pelos elogios e é bom que leia mesmo o próximo cap... Beijão!

Nayome: Oieee amiga da Mari! Obrigada por ler a nossa fic! Desculpe a demora do capítulo! Beijos!

_**Sakura:**_

Nayome: Olá! Muito obrigada por comentar na nossa fic! Desculpe-nos pela demora! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

Mari: Que bom que esteja gostando, e sentimos muito pela demora da atualização! Beijos.

_**Mk-chan 160:**_

Mari: (Escondendo-se) É, realmente bloqueio de 6 meses é muita coisa... Ah acontece nas melhores famílias né... hehehe! Ante a ameaça de vida, espero que seja sinal de que tenha gostado do cap anterior... Beijão e continue lendo, please!

Nayome: HAHA (riso nervoso) 6 meses, né? Olha sentimos muitíssimo! Não vai acontecer de novo! (saindo de trás da cadeira) Espero que tenha sido suficientemente rápido o nosso retorno! Beijos!

_**Sango-Web:**_

Nayome: Olá! Muito obrigada por comentar! Nós adoramos muito a sua review! Sentimos muito mesmo por termos demorado com o capítulo! Espero que está continuação te satisfaça tanto como a que você imaginou! XD De minha parte não pretendo abandonar está fic! Estou muito feliz a escrevendo! Mil beijos!

Mari: E muito menos da minha parte essa fanfic ficará às moscas! Espero que sua raiva não seja suficiente para cometer algum tipo de agressão contra nossas pessoas! Tenho certeza que sua continuação ficou boa, mas espero que leia a nossa! Hum, eu adorei muito, muito, muito mesmo seu comentário! Beijosss!

_**NathBella:**_

Nayome: Ow sua mosquinha irritante! Não venha me chamar de chata! Você devia agradecer porque eu leio o capitulo novo para você antes mesmo de posta-lo! Você tem mais que comentar! Beijos maninha! XD

Mari: OIIIIIIII, irmã da Mandy, blzinha! Oh, que honra, você é gênio que nem ela? Ow, vlw pelo comentário... rs! Beijão!

_**Rick26:**_

Nayome: Olá priminho! Que bom que você tenha gostado, então quer dizer que eu cumpri o meu objetivo! \o/ Obrigada pelo comentário e é melhor não falar mal do meu Inu querido porque se não eu arranjo mesmo um exército de fãs para acabar com você! Beijos!

Mari: Oie priminho da minha amiga! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e eu, infelizmente, não disponibilizo de um exército de inu-fãs... Beijos!

_**Kagome-chan:**_

Mari: Oie! Que bom que gostou da fanfic e vai continuar a acompanhá-la, ah se você só leu agora nós fomos bastantes rápidas do seu ponto de vista (só do seu... rs). Bom, eu não tive a impressão de misturar personalidades não... E... Que lua? Eu acho que você deve ter se confundido, não há uma lua na testa do InuYasha...rs! Beijão e obrigada pela review!

Nayome: Olá! Poxa, uma fã fiel! \o/ Que legal! Nunca tive uma fã fiel! Ow, será que já tive e nunca soube? Bom de qualquer forma... Que lua na testa do Inu? Eu não lembro de lua nenhuma, eu reli o capitulo e não achei nada... o.o Será que você não se confundiu? E sobre o negócio da Sango e Kagura misturado na Kagome, até que você tem razão, não na personalidade, mas sim nas histórias delas, certo? A Sango com seu irmãozinho e a Kagura com sua luta para se libertar do Naraku. Bom, chega, eu já falei demais! Obrigada pela review! E mil beijinhos!

_**Nayome: Enfim, terminamos! Até o próximo capítulo que eu rezo para que não demore! Obrigada a todos que leram e também a todos que comentaram.**_

_**Mari: Meu Deus, quantas reviews, meu coração explode de felicidade assim! Eu quero agradecer a todos que leram, independente se comentaram ou não (se não tiverem, favor fazê-lo desta vez, né? Não custa nada e deixa duas autoras felizes). Muitos beijos pra vocês!**_

_**Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy**_


	3. A bota

**O Mar te Trouxe para Mim**

_Por.Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy_

**Capítulo 03 – A bota**

O mar estava belo naquele começo de manhã. Brilhava com o simples toque dos raios do sol. A brisa forte, de encontro com as velas da enorme caravela, ajudava a aumentar a velocidade, já que tinham de chegar o mais breve possível em uma ilha, onde houvesse pelo menos um mercado. Os suprimentos haviam acabado, a tripulação estava esgotada e, por mais estranho que soasse, o capitão estava desaparecido. Estavam passando por uma situação muito delicada, todos exigiam que fosse nomeado um novo capitão, que pudesse tomar as rédeas enquanto não encontravam o habitual. Entretanto, naquele momento, em vez de se organizarem para escolher o novo representante, todos se viraram uns contra os outros. Estava uma verdadeira desordem e todos lutavam pelo cargo de autoridade.

Uma parte da tripulação precisava de um líder, que os dissesse o que fazer, mas o haviam perdido e, agora, havia uma luta interna que buscava o tripulante mais adequado para ocupar esse cargo. E era certo que nesse estado eram presas fáceis a quaisquer inimigos, e não os tinham em pequena escala.

Além de não haver quem comandasse, eles estavam completamente perdidos, não sabiam o que fazer, começar uma busca pelo capitão, procurar uma ilha, ou arranjar um novo comandante. As necessidades da tripulação eram bastante claras, alimentos e descanso. Por fim, a obrigação caiu sobre os ombros de Miroku, um dos tripulantes mais próximo do antigo capitão, apesar de alguns não aceitarem, a maior parte estava do lado de Miroku. Assim, com todo o peso da obrigação de fazer o barco seguir em frente sem causar mais protestos, ficou decidido que eles, primeiramente, procurariam uma ilha para se abastecerem e, eventualmente, procurariam o capitão.

Miroku caminhou pela caravela fiscalizando o trabalho, soltou, por fim, um suspiro. Onde estaria o seu capitão? Não tinha idéia, mas esperava do fundo do coração que estivesse vivo, não suportaria por muito tempo Jakotsu no seu pé. _Ele tinha de voltar_, e rápido, do contrário acabaria lançando Jakotsu ao mar durante uma tempestade, ou em uma parte especial do oceano, cheia de tubarões.

A idéia o agradou. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

-Capitão...? – Miroku ouviu um dos companheiros lhe chamar. Soara muito bem aquele "_capitão_" aos seus ouvidos, _"Capitão Miroku"_, o jovem sorriu entre seus devaneios, virou para o rapaz que estava a sua frente, fazendo um gesto para que prosseguisse – Senhor, não vemos terra há dias! A comida está acabando! O que pensa em fazer, Senhor? No mapa não consta nenhuma ilha próxima! –

Miroku fechou os olhos, nervoso. A pressão vinha de todos os lados. Era melhor desistir da idéia de comandar aquele barco.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Kagome olhava para InuYasha, sentia-se grata pelo que ele lhe dissera e pelo conforto momentâneo que ele lhe proporcionou. Sentiu os finos raios de Sol atingindo-lhe e, naquele momento, tomou consciência de que já amanhecera havia tempo. Não poderia continuar ali, embora houvesse apreciado os últimos segundos da companhia do rapaz a sua frente.

Por ela, ficaria ali com ele conversando e desabando ou, apenas, somente, desfrutando de sua companhia o resto do dia, no entanto, não contava o que desejava e sim sua obrigação. Provavelmente, há essa hora, Naraku, já houvesse percebido seu desaparecimento e estivesse a sua procura, não seria nada bom se ele a encontrasse ali, conversando com alguém. Não queria expor Inuyasha a tal situação, pois sabia que Naraku, certamente, não o pouparia.

-InuYasha – ela começou, baixando os olhos – Eu preciso ir agora, mesmo!

-Você vai para onde? Na vila eles te odeiam! – exclamou.

-Eu já disse, eu não posso responder às suas perguntas agora. Por favor, não comece mais uma vez.

-Ora, menina, é assim que me agradece por salvar o seu pescoço! – Inuyasha exclamou nervoso a segurando pelo pulso. Não a deixaria sair desse jeito de maneira alguma!

-Ora, vamos, solte-me! Eu preciso ir, será você não entende! – ela gritou, não podia perder tempo com besteiras, e já estava, mais uma vez, criando uma discussão com o rapaz.

-Não vou deixar! Já te disse uma vez, eu quero a maldita explicação! – ta certo, ter gritado daquele jeito não havia ajudado nem um pouquinho, já que a jovem parecia ter ficado um "pouco" (só para não dizer muito) mais violenta.

-Você não tem o direito de gritar comigo – gritou de volta. A garota não viu outra opção.

Precisava sair dali e ele não iria deixar, afinal de contas. "Os fins justificam os meios" pensou, e não hesitou. Acertou-lhe um chute nos países baixos, procurou moderar a sua força, não queria deixá-lo estéril, só desejava ser solta. Não viu outra opção, o que ela poderia fazer ante um hanyou? Ele olhou-a descrente.

O rapaz se encolheu sentindo a enorme dor, como ela ousara o atingir LÁ? Ele nunca chegara a pensar que ela fosse capaz, definitivamente havia a subestimado. Ajoelhou-se, mas a dor era forte demais. Kagome viu a oportunidade perfeita, ele não estava se concentrando em detê-la, e sim em aliviar a maldita dor. Ele não a segurava mais com forte, entretanto ainda mantinha a mão em seu pulso. Sentiu remorso ao vê-lo daquele jeito, mas aquela não era hora de pensar naquilo, quando estava começando a se distanciar, sentiu-o apertar seu pulso.

-Ei... Bruxa! – ele rosnou de cabeça baixa, com uma mão apoiada no chão – onde pensa que vai! – Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo, ele parecia furioso! Isso não era um bom sinal. Afinal, como ela esperava que ele ficasse depois de atingi-lo com um golpe baixo daquele? No mínimo, agora, ele devia querer arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Começou a suar frio "No que é que me meti?" pensou nervosa.

-Solta! Solta! Solta! Solta! Solta! – ela começou a estapear sua mão e puxava a própria tentando livra-se dele. "Essa mulher, no mínimo, deve ser doida!" ele pensou consigo mesmo, espantado com a atitude da jovem.

"Ah meu Deus, o que é que eu faço? Eu não posso contra ele" pensou desesperada, olhando ao redor e constatando que não havia uma maneira de afastá-lo. Como último recurso ela pensou em acertar-lhe mais uma vez. Já se preparava para atacar a região mais uma vez, contudo o hanyou percebeu suas intenções soltou-a, levemente aterrorizado com a idéia de levar outro chute.

-Você está louca, menina? Quer acabar com a possibilidade que eu venha a ter filhos? – gritou. Ela olhou-o assustada, será que o deixara incapacitado dessa função?

Era, realmente, uma pena, até porque ele era muito atrativo e, certamente, viria a encontrar uma mulher com quem quisesse ter uma família, ou será que ele já não tinha essa mulher o esperando em algum lugar? De fato, não o conhecia, ele viera pelo mar, mas, certamente, tinha uma vida anterior ao acontecimento. Não entendia o porquê de tal pensamento ter a deixado tão furiosa. Ou melhor, apesar de não admitir a ninguém, aquilo até lhe passara um pouco de ciúmes.

Não deixou que a raiva lhe subisse a cabeça, do contrário podia imaginar-se castrando o coitado que a havia ajudado. Olhou para o rosto contraído de dor do rapaz, quem sabe ele não merecesse aquilo pelo seu passado? Não importava no momento. Passou por ele, sentindo um pouco de raiva e murmurou "Desculpe", que não soou muito sincero.

Inuyasha bufou, havia se esforçado tanto para deter-lhe, e ela, agora, ia, simplesmente, embora e estranhamente irritada, não entendia o porquê, afinal, quem quase ficara estéril fora ele. O que será que se passara na cabeça dela? Era melhor nem tentar descobrir, do mesmo modo como aqueles moradores se mostraram loucos, ela também provou ser. E ele pensara que ela tinha a cabeça no lugar. Será que não ia achar uma única pessoa normal, que soubesse conversar naquele maldito lugar e dizer-lhe, enfim, onde havia se enfiado? Porque até aquele momento ainda não fazia idéia de onde estava, era tudo muito frustrante.

Mas o mais frustrante era ter levado aquele chute. Nunca ninguém o chutara ali, e tinha certeza de que se alguém o fizesse algum dia, o torturaria (pois a morte não seria o bastante para satisfazer sua ira). Porém ele não a torturara e, não obstante ainda deixara que fugisse.

Enfim a maldita dor havia diminuído, ele se ergueu e ficou a observar o caminho pelo qual a jovem havia seguido há poucos instantes, se quisesse poderia até alcançá-la, mas deixou pra lá, se ela tinha tido todo aquele esforço para fugir dele, deveria ser alguma coisa, realmente, importante. Bom, agora, ele ia voltar para aquela vila tirar satisfações, afinal, ela não lhe dera nem uma pista do que estava ocorrendo e, sua curiosidade, mas uma vez, prometia coloca-lo numa fria, quem sabe maior dessa vez?

Pelo menos tinha o conforto de saber que ninguém seria louco o suficiente e viria atacá-lo, já que ele era muito mais forte que qualquer humano que avistara na ilha, ao menos que todos fossem tão, ou mais loucos que Kagome. Levantou-se e tentou lembrar-se dos passos que fizera na noite anterior para chegar ali, todavia não conseguiu lembrar-se, estava com pressa naquele momento e não reparara no caminho percorrido. Soltou um suspiro e resignou-se, teria que encontrar o caminho na sorte.

Aguçou seu olfato, talvez, através dele pudesse encontrar os humanos. Estava caminhando por entre a floresta há algum tempo e não encontrara, absolutamente, nada. Estava começando a se cansar daquilo, afinal, aquela ilha não podia ser tão grande, podia? Os raios de Sol trespassavam por entre as folhas das árvores e iluminava o seu caminho. A brisa estava fresca. Começou a sentir o cheiro do mar. Se voltasse para o litoral encontraria o vilarejo mais rápido, pois se lembrava deste ficar próximo ao mar.

Seguiu seu instinto. Em situação pior do que a que vivenciava não ficaria, nunca pensara que fosse ser derrubado por uma simples humana. Prosseguiu, sentindo que se aproximava da praia, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao seu destino ouviu passos. Olhou para os lados com um pouco menos de tranqüilidade do que o faria habitualmente (não se esquecera do comportamento violento dessas pessoas), mas ainda sim não se preocupou muito.

Logo sentiu o cheiro de um humano. Aquilo o intrigou, se tinha um humano ali, então, certamente, estava perto da vila. Satisfeito por sua descoberta, seguiu o cheiro. Ao alcançá-lo, encontrou uma bela jovem colhendo algumas frutas. Ela parecia distraída, porém um pouco triste, seus longos cabelos castanhos mexiam-se conforme o ritmo do vento, ela usava um quimono simples, provavelmente era alguma aldeã. Talvez ela soubesse responder suas perguntas.

E era mais seguro, pensou, pelo menos ela é só uma e não vai chamar a vila toda pra me atacar. Caminhou até ela, com passos leves, e tocou-lhe o ombro. A garota virou-se lentamente para ele. Tinha feições bonitas, pensou, observando rapidamente seu rosto. Porém assim que ela virou-se para ele, de seus lábios irrompeu um grito, o que assustou InuYasha

-Ahhhhh! Seu youkais maldito! Não se aproxime de mim! Socorro! – a jovem gritava desesperada, tinha a intenção de correr, porém InuYasha a segurou pelos pulsos.

-Ei, onde pensa que vai! Por que todo mundo nessa maldita ilha tem mania de fugir de mim! – ele perguntou indignado com sua falta de sorte. Lembrou-se de como Kagome havia se livrado dele e isso fez com que um arrepio corresse por sua espinha, essa garota não podia ser tão ousada como Kagome, poderia? Ela não iria atacá-lo, sabia que ele podia acabar com ela.

-O que você quer comigo? – perguntou assustada, pensando em um jeito de livrar-se dele. – Se você fizer alguma coisa comigo todo o mundo vai saber, e eles vão te matar, seu youkai nojento...

-Cale a boca, humana. Você também está louca? Quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Abra a boca mais uma vez e você verá quem é o youkai maldito. – disse, acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento, por que todos achavam que por ser youkai era um assassino baixo? Pelo menos a garota ficara quieta.

Ela suspirou, acalmou-se e ficou o observando por um tempo.

-Primeiramente, eu quero saber que lugar é esse! – ela o olhou como um completo imbecil. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela!

-Ora, se você não percebeu estamos numa floresta! –

-Maldição! Eu sei que estamos numa floresta! Quero saber dessa ilha, humana! Por acaso tem um nome? Sabe onde se localiza? – exclamou nervoso com a ironia da jovem.

-Não, essa ilha não tem nome! E eu não sei onde se localiza! – Inuyasha olhou para ela muito surpreso.

-Como, diabos, você não sabe onde se localiza, mulher! –

-Do mesmo jeito que você! Não sabendo! As pessoas do vilarejo não falam sobre isso! – ela exclamou irritada, como aquele youkai era rude!

-Como assim não falam? – indagou surpreso.

-Eles simplesmente não falam! O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não sei onde a ilha se localiza, quer que eu invente algum lugar? -

-Mas que diabos! – resmungou, parecendo furioso.

-O que mais você quer? Eu já disse que não vou poder te ajudar, então, por favor, solte-me e deixe que eu volte para a cidade... – pediu e tentou tirar os pulsos das mãos do youkai.

-Eu ainda não terminei com você, humana. – resmungou, perigosamente.

-O que você quer? – explodiu – Eu quero ir embora. Socorro, alguém me ajude! – voltou a gritar.

-Cale a boca, maldição! Você só sabe gritar? –

-Você que é um grosso e estúpido! Eu sei quem é você! – ela gritou – eu vi alguns cartazes na cidade, você é o youkai que salvou a Kag... Aquela ladra! – ela se corrigiu o mais rápido possível, antes que ele percebesse.

-Ah, está falando da Kagome! – ele perguntou interessado.

-O que você é dela! Cúmplice! Vai destruir as nossas casas, roubar os nossos alimentos e destruir nossas vidas! Ein! – ela berrou indignada, estava muito nervosa e aquele aperto no coração fazia com que tudo parecesse pior, lembrar-se do que a jovem fazia a cidade lhe causava muita dor.

-Do que está falando, mulher! – Inuyasha havia se surpreendido, não era verdade que Kagome fizera tudo aquilo àquelas pessoas! Não podia ser verdade! Ela não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa. Foi quando ele se recordou das palavras da jovem _"Eu sei que descobrirá, e o que ouvirá, provavelmente, o ponha contra mim, entretanto, eu, realmente, não posso lhe contar os meus motivos..."_ aquelas palavras ficaram rodeando em cabeça, atormentando-o.

Não, não podia ser verdade. A garota a sua frente só podia estar mentindo, gritando palavras impensadas, Kagome não faria isso. Parou. Não conhecia realmente Kagome, como podia ter certeza que ela não faria esse tipo de coisa? Então se lembrou da tristeza que ela parecia carregar nas palavras que lhe dissera há pouco tempo. A jovem a sua frente dissera algumas palavras a ele, mas já se calara. O que ela teria dito? Não sabia. Não ouvira, estava demasiado absorto em seus pensamentos. Como uma garota como aquela, que ele próprio havia salvo, poderia fazer aquilo?

-Você só pode estar mentindo! – afirmou, tentando se convencer.

-Eu não menti. – disse com um ar melancólico – Eu gostaria de estar mentindo, mas não estou – completou, com um pouco de raiva.

-Você não tem o direito de inventar essas coisas sobre a Kagome! – InuYasha respondeu nervoso "Por que, diabos, a estou defendo!" pensou, não entendia, mas sentia que era o certo. Era errado falar mal de uma pessoa que nem estava presente, ela não podia nem se defender.

-Olha aqui! A Kagome era minha amiga! Acha que gosto de dizer que ela está fazendo essas coisas! Não! Eu não gosto, saiba que isso me machuca demais! Ela era minha _melhor_ amiga! Não entendo porque ela se aliou ao Naraku, mas não posso negar o que ela faz agora! – ela gritou, o hanyou percebeu que a jovem estava à beira das lágrimas, o que não era muito bom. E quem era esse _Naraku_?

-Naraku? Quem é Naraku? – mas a garota não respondeu imediatamente, as lágrimas que se abrigavam em seus olhos caíram e rolavam por sua face livremente, e embora ela tentasse esconder, ele podia ver que aquela garota gostava de Kagome.

-Por que você acredita tanto assim na Kagome? Por que a salvou ontem? – ela indagou, tentando ocultar as lágrimas, mas ele não respondeu. Ele próprio não sabia o porquê, mas custava a acreditar naquelas palavras.

-Qual o seu nome? – perguntou após algum tempo.

-Por que quer saber! – a jovem ergueu o olhar para encará-lo. InuYasha não respondeu apenas ficou a fitando - ... Sango... – ela respondeu em um suspiro trêmulo – e você? –

-InuYasha... E você, por acaso, sabe de algum lugar em que eu possa me hospedar? – ele perguntou num suspiro. A jovem riu.

-Não na cidade, tenha certeza disso... – InuYasha _quase_ a corrigiu em relação a _cidade_, avisando que aquilo era uma vila, mas desistiu depois de se recordar do ocorrido na hospedaria. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

-Está bem – resmungou. – Pode ir agora, Sango – emendou, soltando-lhe os pulsos.

-Eu vou lhe contar uma coisa, InuYasha, – disse, abaixando a fim de apanhar a cesta com suas frutas – eu não sei por que a Kagome mudou tanto, mas eu ainda gosto dela, e gosto muito. Por favor, tome conta dela, talvez você possa resgatar a garota que há muito foi minha melhor amiga. – caminhou em direção a floresta, voltando para a cidade. Sequer esperou por uma resposta de InuYasha.

InuYasha ficou intrigado com as palavras da jovem, ficou a observá-la se distanciar por um tempo. Voltou sua atenção para seus pensamentos. Aquela ilha, com certeza, tinha um GRANDE problema, pelo que ele podia ver, e sua situação era a mais desagradável possível! Não tinha onde dormir, estava numa cidade-vila com moradores excêntricos, as pessoas não sabiam aonde a ilha se localizava, tinha um cara misterioso que, pelo visto, todos odiavam, mas não eram capazes de dizer a ele quem era o maldito, uma jovem que parecia ser inofensiva, mas que todos queriam morta. E não podia se esquecer do último detalhe, AINDA NÃO TINHA ACHADO A SUA BOTA!

O que poderia fazer? Não conhecia nada dali e, ao ajudar uma garota acabara tomando uma briga com toda a ilha que não era sua. Era culpa de sua maldita curiosidade, e agora como conseguiria um barco para sair dali? Como conseguiria um local para passar as noites? Onde conseguiria uma bota? Suspirou pelo que lhe parecia, a milésima vez naquele dia, não podia contar com ninguém, nem ao menos com Kagome, que ele sabia possuir um segredo que o faria vê-la de outro modo, mas jamais esperara que ela fizesse aquilo, e temia saber que era verdade o que Sango lhe dissera, a jovem não tinha motivos para mentir.

O pior era saber que, ainda sim, com todos aqueles problemas, ele ainda tinha a intenção de ajudar Kagome, porque percebera que, de algum modo, ela estava presa àquele tal de Naraku. Será que o que ouvira naquela noite significava alguma coisa, ou eram apenas murmúrios inconscientes? Para ele, pareciam ter bastante sentido, era como se indicasse a direção, para o que ele não fazia idéia do que era.

**_o.o.o Flash Back o.o.o_**

_Provavelmente, já deve ser de madrugada, e essa maldita dor nas costas não passa. Como dói! Nunca mais dormirei sentado. Estava agitado demais para conseguir descansar, minha noite estava sendo, de fato, um tanto estranha. Desisti há muito de dormir e passei apenas a observar ao redor. Kagome parecia dormir despreocupada e parecia estar melhor._

_Fiquei acordado durante muito tempo, o sono não vinha e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, aquele lugar era totalmente tedioso. Permaneci observando como o vento brincava com as folhas das árvores, suave, balançando-as levemente. De repente ouvi algo que destoava do conjunto, não era um animal, ou o vento. Eram murmúrios. Pensei estar louco, afinal, eu estava sozinho com Kagome, e ela estava dormindo._

_Olhei ao redor atento a qualquer coisa, talvez os moradores tivessem, enfim, nos encontrado, o que significava que teria de procurar outro lugar para nos esconder. Levantei-me e caminhei observando atentamente a qualquer coisa, não achei absolutamente nada. Talvez tivesse sido apenas minha imaginação, tornei a sentar-me, porém ao ouvir novamente os murmúrios, ergui-me. Caminhei seguindo o som e senti me aproximar, estava ao lado de Kagome. Ela estava falando enquanto dormia?_

_-A jóia cobiçada pelos youkais... – ela começou._

_-Kagome? O que você está dizendo? – perguntei, olhando intrigado – Você está dormindo? – mas ela não parará de falar. Era como se sequer percebesse que eu estava ali._

_- A jóia cobiçada pelos youkais... – ela repetiu e, dessa vez, eu parei para escutar o resto da frase - Oeste, onde o sol se põe estará a jóia procurada... _

_-Do que você está falando? Que jóia, Kagome? – e ela continuou, sem me ouvir. _

_- A jóia cobiçada pelos youkais... Oeste, onde o sol se põe estará a jóia procurada... –_

_Aquilo era muito esquisito era com se ela estivesse em uma espécie de transe ou algo parecido. Talvez se eu a acordasse ela poderia me explicar o que diabos estava havendo. Uma vez, estava num bar e ouvi dois caras, para lá de bêbados, comentarem sobre uma lenda antiga que falava sobre uma jóia misteriosa com poderes lendários que poderia realizar qualquer desejo. No entanto a jóia havia desaparecido nas profundezas do mar e apenas a pessoa com a mais pura alma poderia localizá-la. Inicialmente, não me importei, talvez fosse só mais um conto urbano, entretanto, será realmente que essa jóia existe? E se fosse assim, então Kagome seria essa pessoa de pura alma? _

_Suspirei. Isso que eu pensava era uma besteira, contada por pessoas que gostavam de fantasiar sobre um mundo mais belo, e assim afastar-se de suas próprias mágoas. Talvez Kagome fosse dessas pessoas, ou talvez apenas tivesse ouvido algo, recentemente, sobre essa história mirabolante e agora sonhava com ela. Talvez ela pudesse me responder isso assim que acordasse, contudo, como bom curioso que sou, não agüento esperar. Numa atitude que pareceria para muitas pessoas egoísta, mas a mim parecia extremamente normal, resolvi acorda-la._

_A sacudi lentamente, foi então que vi seus pulsos, estavam sujos com seu próprio sangue. Como pude me esquecer de fazer um curativo? Suspirei, olhei ao redor procurando por algo que servisse de bandagem, não achei nada, além de folhas e areia. Voltei a observá-la e percebi que ela parecia acordar. Piscou algumas vezes até revelar seus belos orbes azuis._

_Caminhei até ela, e ajudei-a a se sentar. Ela fez menção de colocar uma das mãos na cabeça, mas parou instantaneamente ao notar que pequenas gotas de sangue que se desprendiam de seus pulsos. Vi a compreensão atingir seus olhos, e supus que naquele momento estivesse percebendo que o que acontecera, talvez ela pudesse ter pensado que fora um sonho, mas havia sido bem real. Ela mostrou-se apreensiva e olhou para os lados, como se esperasse que os moradores irrompessem por debaixo de uma pedra, talvez. Por fim, olhou para mim, e um murmúrio escapou por entre seus lábios:_

_-Onde nós estamos?_

_-Isso não importa agora... – talvez, minha voz tenha soa um pouco melosa demais, resolvi ignorar – deixe-me ver seus pulsos._

_-Pra quê?_

_-Ora, deixe de perguntas estúpidas, menina! É óbvio, para mim enfaixa-los, eles ainda estão sangrando – ela não se mexeu, o que me fez perder a minha pouca paciência, peguei um de seus pulsos e olhei-o, eu precisava limpa-los, mas não tinha condições de sair lá fora, os moradores podiam ainda estar nos procurando. Pude sentir que ela me observava, como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo. Suspirei, o máximo que podia fazer, era estancar o sangue. _

_Mas, com o que eu amarraria?_

_Olhei ao redor. Não consegui pensar em nada dali, mas não podia simplesmente deixar a garota sangrando, então resolvi que a única coisa que havia ali que eu poderia cogitar a possibilidade de usar, eram as minhas roupas e as dela. Com certeza se eu encostasse nas dela teria de ouvir um sermão, então resolvi que teria que usar a minha camisa mesmo, afinal ela já não estava em seu melhor estado. Rasguei uma das mangas da camisa e a dividi em dois, já que ela tinha dois pulsos._

_-O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou sobressaltada, olhando para a manga recém-removida de minha camisa._

_-Eu pretendia te impedir de sangrar até a morte. – respondi, exagerando um pouco as coisas._

_-E precisa destruir as suas roupas?_

_-Alguma idéia melhor? Ou prefere ficar com os pulsos sangrando? – não a olhei ao falar, mas notei que agora ela observava, pelo que eu achava ser a primeira vez, minhas roupas. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco desarrumado: minha camisa que deveria ser branca, estava um pouco amarelada e, agora, sem uma das mangas, a espada, guardada na bainha, permanecia como sempre em minha cintura, minha calça era comum e preta e por fim me restava apenas um pé de botas, o outro pé permanecia descalço. Definitivamente precisava de roupas._

_Após, finalmente, amarrar seus pulsos, passei a observá-la. Ela parecia querer me perguntar algo, mas, talvez, estivesse com medo, não soube dizer se era; medo, apreensão, ou um pouco dos dois. _

_-Hmm, eu queria saber uma coisa... – ela sussurrou, o que não passou despercebido pelos meus ouvidos._

_-E o que é? - perguntei curioso. De fato, devia ser algo importante, já que ela parecia indecisa._

_-Hm... Qual... Qual é... – ela parou, olhou para mim determinada, e eu senti um arrepio me correr à espinha, aproximei-me mais curioso que nunca - Droga, qual é o seu nome! Eu já tentei descobrir, mas não consigo! Chutei todos os que eu conhecia, mas... Mas nenhum pareceu combinar... – não me contive, era impossível não rir, que pergunta mais idiota. Não sabia se eu ria por causa da pergunta, ou por minha tamanha curiosidade. Tinha de admitir, depois dessa, ela merecia saber._

_Percebi que ela havia ficado nervosa, talvez, não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter rido - e ainda continuar a rir quando ela ficou nervosa – o problema era, que mesmo percebendo que a estava incomodando eu, simplesmente, não conseguia parar de rir._

_-Ta, não precisa dizer! Céus, seu nome deve ser horrível para você esconde-lo a sete chaves! _

_-InuYasha..._

_-O que disse?_

_-Meu nome – risos – é InuYasha... _

_-Ah... Não é tão ruim assim... _

_-Eu acho que não... – disse, tentando conter os risos._

_-Ainda não acabou a graça? – ela perguntou zangada e isso aumentou meus risos. – Já chega, não? Ora InuYasha... – ela resmungou, e riu também. Sem dúvida ela ficava mais bonita sorrindo assim, e isso me encantou e eu parei de rir para observar a curva de seus lábios ao formar um sorriso tão belo. Era a primeira vez que a via sorrir, e quando ela parou de rir e começou a me olhar indagadora, eu perguntei de onde tais pensamentos deveriam ter saído. Resolvi perguntar algo para disfarçar a cara de bobo que eu devia ter agora._

_-Kagome..._

_-O que foi?_

_-Você andou ouvindo histórias sobre uma certa jóia, cobiçada por youkais?_

_-Jóia? Não... Por que essa pergunta? – indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha._

_-Não? – perguntei, confuso com a resposta. – Então de onde você tirou a história de que ela estava no oeste?_

_-Do que você está falando? Eu não sei de nada disso – ela pareceu mais confusa do que eu. _

_Se ela não sabia, então que seria aquilo? Suspirei, talvez fosse bobagem, ela poderia estar sonhando, apenas._

_-Ah, deixa quieto... – comentei, decidi mudar de assunto novamente – melhor você voltar a dormir. Você precisa recuperar suas energias... –_

_-Ah, ta certo – ela tornou a se deitar, e eu me recostei na parede novamente. _

_As perguntas me atormentavam, no entanto, apenas depois do ocorrido, pude, enfim, sentir o sono chegar lentamente, e dessa vez, dormi despreocupado. Não entendo o que me impedia de dormir anteriormente, talvez minha própria preocupação com a vida dela estivesse me deixando agitado, mas após vê-la sorri, senti que poderia descansar sossegado._

_**o.o.o Fim do Flash Back o.o.o**_

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Os fatos que Sango lhe contara não condiziam com a conduta que Kagome parecera ter. E o que era mais estranho, lembrou-se da noite anterior, era que Kagome sonhara com uma jóia, mas quando lhe perguntou sobre isso ela negou que conhecia qualquer coisa a esse respeito, e a resposta lhe pareceu extremamente sincera e, se não o fosse, ela era uma ótima dissimuladora. Mas não acreditou nisso, apesar da voz insistente em sua cabeça dizendo-lhe que ela não era merecedora dessa confiança e que já o enganara uma vez. Balançou a cabeça, não tiraria conclusões precipitadas de nada. Podia ter sido apenas um sonho tolo, e talvez ela falasse nas noites, mas sua curiosidade iria impeli-lo a pesquisar sobre isso.

**o.o.o.o.o**

O vento gélido da noite soprava através da caravela. Na proa o eventual capitão admirava as estrelas recém aparecidas. O céu negro se fundia com o mar no horizonte. Já estavam à procura de uma ilha há horas e não achavam nada, e - conforme o mapa - não achariam nada tão cedo. Aqueles pensamentos o desencorajava cada vez mais, chegando a pensar que morreria, junto com a tripulação, de fome. E o que mais o deixa frustrado era que não havia uma única mulher naquele barco.

-Terra a vista! – ouviu-se subitamente o grito de um dos homens que se localizava no alto do mastro com uma luneta. Miroku arregalou os olhos surpreso, seria aquela uma ilha não mapeada! E se fosse, ele rezava que, ao menos, houvesse um mercado nela.

-Terra? – ouviu o grito de um dos homens – Como assim terra? O mapa não mostra nenhuma há quilômetros daqui... – e logo todos haviam parado para observar.

-Senhor? Nós devemos nos preparar para ancorar lá? – perguntou um rapaz.

-Mas é claro, digam imediatamente para que direcionem o barco para lá. – o rapaz já ia saindo, quando Miroku pensou um pouco e gritou - E traga-me o mapa. – ele acenou, indicando que havia entendido.

Miroku observava o horizonte e logo - com muita dificuldade – conseguiu distinguir uma minúscula elevação. Com o aproximar do barco, logo foi identificando pequenos coqueiros à orla do litoral. Os tripulantes ficaram agitados ao perceber que se não houvesse um mercado, certamente, haveria árvores frutíferas.

Quando o garoto finalmente voltou com o mapa, ele o dispensou com a mão, haveria outra oportunidade para se preocupar com o mapa. Ao passo que conseguiu enxergar a ilha com clareza, o barco ancorou com um leve solavanco. Depois pequenos botes foram descidos até o mar com partes da tripulação dentro deles. Miroku sentiu um grande alivio ao sentir seus pés afundando na areia, até que enfim algo começava a melhorar.

Todos pareciam admirados com a vegetação da ilha, haviam tantas árvores, e coqueiros com vários cocos pendurados. Os youkais que faziam parte da tripulação saltaram nas árvores buscando frutas, para saciarem a fome que os atingira há dias.

-Não vão muito longe – alertou Miroku – precisamos nos manter unidos, não conhecemos a ilha. Ouviu-os concordarem.

Começou a andar pela praia banhada pela lua. Aquela ilha possuía uma beleza extraordinária, a areia era tão branca e fina, e a água do mar tão clara, por todos os lugares que passara jamais havia visto algo assim. Foi quando viu algo que o chamou a atenção e tirou-lhe o fôlego. Correi até o objeto que estava um pouco enterrado na areia e as ondas o cobriam. Pegou-o antes que a próxima onda o levasse. Era uma bota.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o

_**Olá povão! **_

**_Nayome: Milagres acontecem! XD Dessa vez não demoramos tanto, e esse capítulo teria saído até mais cedo se não fosse por minha causa " Bom, o que importa é que não demorou demais! E, olha que show, esse é o maior capítulo – se é que conta para alguma coisa já que a fic só tem três capítulos - que nós já escrevemos para essa fic. Com o retorno às aulas acredito que nosso ritmo irá diminuir um pouco, mas antes que nos matem, não será uma demora muito grande, assim espero!_**

**_Mari: Para a surpresa geral de toda a população que freqüenta esse aqui está mais um cap... E nem demorou um mês (sorriso de orelha a orelha). Eu queria dizer, também, que a Nayome não teve culpa nisso gente... A culpa é minha, que tenho lapsos temporários de imaginação, e por isso ela tinha que esperar a boa vontade de meus neurônios se organizarem e resolverem que queriam escrever alguma coisa. Ah, eu quero dizer que fiquei tão feliz com o tamanho do cap e com as coisas importantes que se passaram nele, adorei escreve-lo com a Nayome, provavelmente é o que eu mais gostei até agora... _**

**_Nayome: Foi culpa minha sim, que viajei e que não pude escrever no tempo fora. Também amei esse capítulo, talvez por ser grande, ou por ter aparecido mais dois personagens, e também por ter dado uma explicada na história dessa fic! Estou achando um sucesso escrever com a Mari! Adorei o final do cap XDDDD_**

**_Mari: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, a culpa é minha... Demorei 20 minutos pra escrever um parágrafo... Hahaha (Marina tentando fugir das pedradas). Diz que é mentira, você sabe que não é... Rs, eu não aceito que você leve a culpa! (Com cara malvada). Ahhh, eu tb acho mais que d+ escrever com a Nayome... Ela é tão esperta, gente do céu... Rs! Tb amei o fim, deveríamos chamar a fanfic de "O caso da bota"... Haha!_**

**_Nayome: Nada a comentar... (olhando para Mari) "O caso da bota" XDDDD Gente, acreditem se quiser, mas no primeiro capítulo eu cismei que ele tinha de perder a bota hohohoh! E ainda por cima continuei a mencioná-la nos outros até que achamos uma boa oportunidade para encaixá-la, o que me deixou muito satisfeita! XDD_**

_**Mari: Meu último comentário dessa primeira nota VIVA AS BOTAS!**_

**_Nayome: Antes que entremos em uma discussão sobre botas, vamos logo para as reviews, já falamos demais XD_**

**Nathbella:**

Nayome: Hah, hah, hah, você só é boa em need for speed! O.O Eu sou a rainha dos games XD (convencida XD) Beijocas maninha!

Mari: (Mari baixa a cabeça) Eu nem sei jogar videogame... Eu queria jogar Dino Crisis, mas não consigo mexer a mocinha (olhando pros lados constrangida)... Bom, espero que goste da fic é, querida irmã da Mandy... Beijos.

**Jaqueline:**

Mari: Que bom que você gostou da fic, você não sabe o quanto me deixa alegre (olhinhos brilhantes)! Bom, o InuYasha não trata a Kagome assim tããão bem, senão perde a graça né... rs! Bom, eu vou deixar a Nayome com a primeira pergunta e eu fico com a segunda ! A Kikyou... Bom eu não sei se posso dizer, então a Nayome responde tb... rs. Olha, nós adoramos as bíblias viu... Continue com elas, dá gosto de ler! E que bom que vc está empolgada, eu tb estou. Beijos!

Nayome: Olá! Como poderíamos ignorar a existência de um dos nossos leitores? (sorriso) Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic! o/ Bom o Inu e a Kagome se tratam bem por conveniência, acho que já deu para perceber XD Mas, ele já percebeu que ela é bastante especial, quanto a descobri que a ama, bom, isso é segredinho meu e da Mari XD Num conto! Surpresinha! Bom, sobre a Kikyou, eu e a Mari já conversamos sobre, e há uma grande chance dela aparecer! ESPERA! Não joga nada! (se esconde atrás da cadeira) Ela não vai significar muita coisa para o Inu, só mesmo para fazer ciúmes na Kagome XD Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Sango-Web:**

Nayome: Olá! Você gritou pela casa? O.o Espero que não! XD Não demoramos! Isso é motivo para comemoração! o/ (Nayome saltitado feliz) Vou comprar um bolo XD Ah sim, o fim do capítulo anterior foi, realmente, tocante! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! o/ E olha, você nem precisou usar a madeira para tentar nos matar! Fico feliz em saber que essa fic tem uma fã! Aposto que ela também gosta de saber! XD Beijocas!

Mari: Oieeee! Ai que bom que você gostou do cap anterior, nós também achamos muito fofis... Hum, mas agora o InuYasha corre o risco de ter ficado estéril, haha, um desfecho não muito agradável, eu diria, para a conversa do cap anterior. Fã de carteirinha? Meu Deus, sério? (Mari à beira das lágrimas) Estou profundamente emocionada... Alguém pode me emprestar um lencinho! Rs! Ohhh, se você não vai me matar, então acho que posso dispensar o segurança particular que nós contratamos, certo? Muitos beijos!

**Kagome-chan: **

Mari: Oieeee! Enganos acontecem... Só quem não erra por aqui é a Nayome... kkk! Uhh, o episódio do nome... Não foi engano seu, realmente não mencionamos o nome dele nem no primeiro, nem no capítulo anterior... Será a Kagome uma vidente? (Mari de olhos arregalados) Infelizmente não, haha, é que eu infelizmente esqueci desse pequeno detalhe na hora da escrever (Culpa da autora menos favorecida de memória... rs)... Mas pra tudo se dá um jeito nessa fic, rs! Bom, espero que me perdoe né... E fico feliz, apesar dos pesares, que consiga descobrir esse erro. Quer dizer que você realmente prestou atenção, estou muito feliz. E seus comentários não são nem um pouco inúteis, querida leitora...

Nayome: Oie! Tudo bem, não esquenta, como a Mari disse, enganos acontecem! Eu é que me assustei, achei que tínhamos escrito errado. (sorriso) Sério mesmo, a não ser que eu tenha tido uma fã fiel e ela não se pronunciou, o que eu não acredito que tenha ocorrido! XD Eu tentei te adicionar no msn, mas não sei se era você, eu fiquei falando uma meia hora e de repente ficou off line XD Daí eu estranhei e achei melhor excluir o e-mail XD A culpa, sobre o nome, não foi, inteiramente da Mari, quando eu estava revisando o capítulo eu percebi o erro, mas não é que esqueci de arrumar o bichinho! XD Enfim, não choremos pelo leite derramado e sim riam, porque isso rendeu mais uma cena Inu/kag! (sorriso de orelha a orelha) Eu adoro receber suas reviews, tenha certeza disso! Beijos!

**Dessa-chan:**

Nayome: Dessssssssssssa! Eu perdi o seu msn, será que dá para me passar de novo? (sorriso amarelo) A gente não se fala há tanto tempo... Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E o Miroku e a Sango apareceram! o/ Obrigada por comentar! Beijão!

Mari: Mas será o Benedito ou o pai dele? Eu não conheço ninguém (Marina olhando pro chão)... Ponte que partiu Mandy, você conhece todo mundo... rsrs! Bom, eu fico super, mega, hiper filiz que você tenha gostado da fic! Nós não demoramos pra postar, não é? Viu como somos boas? Rs! Eu não creio que você seja chata, querida amiga da Mandy... Beijos!

**Lori Nakamura: **

Mari: Olaaa! Que bom que você gostou! É sempre um prazer receber reviews! Espero que não tenha mais ataques de preguiça moxa, quero mais reviews suas hein...! Beijão

Nayome: Olá! Obrigada por comentar! Não se preocupa todo mundo sente preguiça, eu, por exemplo, sinto tanta preguiça que, às vezes, só de ver que tenho que escrever um capítulo novo de uma fic dou um jeito de enrolar! XD Apesar de nessa isso ainda não ter ocorrido! o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Poppouri:**

Nayome: Olá! Obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Acho que você já sabe agora porque fizeram aquilo com a Kagome, mas se ainda restar alguma duvida pode dizer, ok? Beijos!

Mari: A curiosidade matou o gato! Haha, desculpa, mas eu não resisti, precisava dizer isso, apesar de ser tão podre... rs! A fanfic e as autoras continuam minha querida leitora! Muitos beijos!

**Eudi:**

Mari: Oi amiguxinha of my heart! Eudi? Doida? Magina... haha! Ah eu também te love you, e não estive puxando o seu saco em momento algum! Que bom que vc gosta da fanfic, e é bom mesmo que não seja só pq sou sua M.A.P.S, viu...! Continuaremos assim, relax! Kisses for you, my dear friend. You live in my heart.

Nayome: Olá amiga da Mari! o/ Obrigada por comentar e continuar lendo nossa fic! Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz! Beijos!

_**Nayome: Acabamos! Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem acompanhando! Deixem reviews, please! Nós queremos muito saber o que vocês acharam, e suas opiniões! Afinal, o que é um escritor, sem seus leitores! (sorriso)**_

_**Mari: É verdade, o que seria de mim e da Nayome sem vocês? Eu agradeço a toooodooos vocês, comentando ou não... Ah, e eu gostaria de deixar um recado: Srta. Mk-chan160, kd a sua review? Que negócio é esse? Rsrs! Brincadeira... Mas comenta aí, vai... snif snif... rs! Beijoooos pra todos vocês, agora vocês fazem parte da gaguega que mora no meu coração!**_

**Beijos para todos os leitores! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Nayome Isuy e Mari Malfoy**


	4. Caravela

**Aviso: Neste capítulo foram encontrados ocasionais erros, por este motivo as autoras resolveram corrigi-los e reposta-los, de maneira a tentar melhorar a leitura de vossos leitores. Apenas pequenos erros. Agradecemos à compreensão.**

**O Mar te Trouxe para Mim**

_Por.Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy_

**Capítulo 04 – Caravela**

Estavam às penumbras à orla da floresta. O farfalhar das folhas era audível ao redor. Um pouco distante as vozes eram escutadas como sussurros. As ondas do mar estouravam na praia e cobriam a areia gélida. Uma caravela continuava ancorada a uma pequena distância da praia. Distante da maioria das pessoas – que, agora, escalavam árvores e comiam, desesperados, seus frutos – Miroku estava parado, em choque, observando a bota que achara boiando na água. Poderiam até dizer que estava paranóico, mas tinha certeza de que reconhecia aquela bota.

Com a bota em mãos, olhava-a abismado. O que aquilo estava fazendo ali, naquela ilha desconhecida pelo mundo? Incrédulo com sua teoria, que todos julgariam maluca (afinal, quantas pessoas não teriam uma bota como aquela?) decidiu comprovar sua teoria de uma vez por todas. Virou lentamente a bota até pousar seus olhos em um pequeno brasão, onde um zíper deveria ficar: Duas espadas cruzadas, que pareciam extremamente reais. O punho de uma delas era feito de rubi e o da outra de esmeralda, que brilhavam ante a luz da lua, a lâmina, feita de prata, brilhava tanto quanto. Ele sempre admirara aquele brasão, mas nunca soubera, ao certo, o que queria dizer ou se havia algum significado naquilo.

Ali estava a prova que tanto precisava, um brasão díspar que ele, certamente, nunca vira igual, a não ser nas botas de seu conhecido capitão. Então, com essa conclusão ponderou se possivelmente seu capitão estaria naquela ilha, afinal, após o incidente que ocorrera na caravela, o capitão desaparecera. Será que boiara até aquela ilha ou somente perdeu as botas no mar? Se havia alguma possibilidade de seu capitão estar por aquela ilha então não perderia tempo, procurá-lo-ia até o encontrar.

E não perdeu tempo. A possibilidade de que seu capitão estivesse ali era diminuta, mas havia esperança. Portanto gritou pelo tripulante mais perto de si que avistou e mandou que este reunisse os outros e, quando indagado o motivo, ele simplesmente disse que não era da conta dele e que quando estivesse ali ele saberia o motivo. Minutos depois toda a tripulação se reunia a sua frente, resmungando.

-Vocês sabem o que é isso? - perguntou Miroku, levantando o objeto. Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando uma explicação que não veio. Cansado do silêncio Yumoyo, um dos tripulantes, disse:

-Parece-me óbvio que seja uma bota capitão...

-Mas é claro que é uma bota! - disse Miroku, triunfante.

-Hã... E o que há de excepcional nisso? Você só nos chamou aqui para ver _isso_?

Miroku se mexeu estranhamente nervoso. A tripulação o observava esperando por sua resposta. Afinal, agora a curiosidade parecia tê-los tomado, o que teria de tão importante numa bota? Fora percebida a grande felicidade do capitão ao mostra-la para os demais.

-Não é possível que vocês não a reconheçam! – exclamou exaltado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Ele apontou esperançoso para o brasão que jazia na lateral da bota. Entretanto ninguém pareceu reconhecer. Ele bufou nervoso.

-Miroku, eu acho que toda essa pressão de ser capitão está te deixando um pouco perturbado... - disse Yumoyo, mais uma vez, olhando para os lados e parecendo incomodado com o que disse.

-Eu não estou perturbado - respondeu, rangendo os dentes - Eu não acredito que vocês ainda não tenham percebido! Nem você, Jakotsu?

-Meu pobre Mirokinhu... - exclamou, parecendo à beira das lágrimas - Olha só o que aconteceu com você! Tão jovem, tão bonito... Uma vida inteira comigo pela frente... - Miroku olhou espantado para a figura de Jakotsu que se aproximava lentamente - Ah meu Deus, por que você faz isso com os homens que amo? - Jakotsu exclamou, e jogou-se sobre Miroku, que o observava com uma careta.

Miroku teve a leve impressão de ouvir alguém sussurrar um "Não é Deus que o faz e sim você", decidiu que era melhor ignorar antes que perdesse a cabeça, afinal, ele tinha um grande achado entre as mãos. Uma bota, entrementes, não uma qualquer, porque nesta havia uma brasão. Não conseguia entender como todos não haviam percebido a quem ela pertencia. Para ele aquilo era muito óbvio.

-Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! – ele exclamou, jogando Jakotsu para o lado – Não vêm de quem é essa bota?

-Eu realmente acho que o senhor precisa descansar e... – Miroku interrompeu um de seus subordinados.

-Não preciso de nada, a não ser alguém perceptivo... – ele mirou Jakotsu com o olhar e mostrou-lhe a bota mais uma vez, que desta vez compreendeu, olhando com espanto o objeto.

-Eu não acredito! – ele exclamou, agarrando a bota.

Jakostu fez uma cara de tamanha surpresa que fez com que todos se interessassem pelo objeto, logo estavam todos os demais tripulantes tentando inutilmente agarrar a bota para averiguar o que tinha de tamanha importância nela. Miroku ficou os observando abismado.

-Dê-me isso, Jakotsu! – exclamou Yumoyo pulando nas costas do rapaz (ou devo dizer homossexual?), então antes que percebesse já havia milhares de tripulantes amontoados, batendo-se, tentando agarrar o objeto. Miroku pode ouvir a risadinha de Jakotsu – afinal, não seria o paraíso para ele estar no meio de milhares de homens? – o temporário capitão suspirou frustrado, agora, além de todas as necessidades da tripulação ainda tinha de lidar com um confronto e desentendimento de tripulantes.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Ai meu Deus, como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?" pensou, desesperada, caminhando rapidamente, enquanto tentava inutilmente prender seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. O vento soprava contra seus longos cabelos e ela concluiu que teria de lavá-los, dado que era evidente que havia derramado seu próprio sangue sobre ele, sem comentar o sal do mar, no qual mergulhara na noite passada. Só não sabia como conseguiria sair, provavelmente seria castigada pelo horário de sua chegada. Maldita discussão.

Se Naraku sentisse o cheiro de seu sangue, provavelmente, descobriria sobre o ataque que sofrera e ela não teria como explicar o porquê de ainda continuar viva sem mencionar InuYasha. Não, definitivamente, não podia se arriscar a revelar InuYasha. Ele fora a primeira pessoa que, realmente, preocupou-se com seus sentimentos, a primeira pessoa que a apoiou depois do ocorrido, pode ter até sido porque ele não sabia o que ela fazia, entrementes, ajudar uma desconhecida a ponto de arriscar sua vida só podia significar duas coisas:

_Confiança_

_E bom coração_

Infelizmente não havia tempo o bastante para se dar ao luxo de lavar seus cabelos, e mesmo que o fizesse, de nada adiantaria, seus pulsos continuavam a sangrar. Decidiu que inventaria uma mentira qualquer, e rezaria para que Naraku acreditasse, afinal, ela não tinha idéia do que ele seria capaz de fazer caso descobrisse a verdade. Teve medo naquele momento, nem tanto por si, mas por seu irmão que nada tinha haver com seus descuidos e, também, temeu por InuYasha, acabara de conhece-lo e, agora, já colocara sua vida em risco. Seria possível que estivesse sobre algum tipo de maldição que destruía a vida de qualquer um que chegasse perto dela?

Suspirou, era melhor parar de se queixar e apressar-se já que, de qualquer forma, já estava atrasada e Naraku, certamente, desconfiaria de algo. Durante seu caminho foi pensando nas melhores desculpas, procurou por uma que soasse como algo casual, e do seu cotidiano. Uma que não despertasse qualquer rastro de suspeita e viesse a pôr seus conhecidos em perigo. O problema era que qualquer uma que conseguia inventar era seguida por um singela pergunta que podia vir a pôr seus planos a baixo, algo como "o que estava fazendo na vila se era para estar descansando?", ou "por que estava correndo por uma floresta, tão desesperada a ponto de não ver seus pulsos sangrarem?", precisava achar uma desculpa e com urgência.

"Pensa Kagome... Pensa... Hum, já sei... Vou dizer que fui atacada por um tubarão assassino quando estava no mar..." abanou a cabeça "Mas que desculpa mais idiota! Nem Souta cairia numa dessas..." pensou, começando a se desesperar. "Eu nunca fui boa em mentir... Nunca fui boa em inventar histórias, e pensei que isso nunca fosse chegar a fazer mal... Droga, o que raios eu vou dizer ao Naraku?". Seu cérebro tentava maquinar um plano convincente mais uma vez, mas parecia estar em greve e negava-se a oferecer uma ajuda quando ela mais precisava.

Começou a reconhecer o local obscuro no qual Naraku se escondia de todas as pessoas da ilha. Logo estaria cara a cara com Naraku e ainda não tinha arranjado a sua desculpa.

Caminhou lentamente até o local, seu coração entre as mãos. De que adiantaria inventar uma desculpa se depois ele descobriria a verdade e seu castigo seria dobrado? Tudo que podia fazer era entrar e simplesmente enfrenta-lo, o que, na realidade, não era nada simples, contudo não conseguiria pensar em desculpa melhor do que ser atacada por um tubarão, e essa era péssima, pensou.

Kagome sentiu o ar a sua volta umedecer e a escuridão começou a tomar conta da área, o que dava um aspecto bem sombrio. Estava atravessando aquela floresta por algum tempo. As árvores agora eram altas, copas largas e troncos finos e secos. O vento que até a pouco era morno e comum para uma manhã ensolarada, agora, tornara-se gélido e estranhamente desconfortável.

Outra pessoa sairia dali correndo, perguntando-se o que acontecera, mas não ela, que já conhecia o efeito que o castelo provocava nas pessoas. Embrulhava-lhes o estômago, fazia-as ficarem com frio, como se toda a felicidade de seus corações fosse, pouco a pouco, sendo engolida pela escuridão que se formava em torno dela. A respiração dela própria tornou-se rápida, como se não conseguisse mais abastecer seus pulmões com ar suficiente. Sentiu-se tonta, mas continuou e, embora já tivesse ido até ali e muito mais adiante, não conseguia se acostumar com essa sensação. Talvez fosse por isso que Naraku deixava que saísse, talvez percebesse que se ela ficasse ali por muito tempo enlouqueceria e perderia sua utilidade, a qual ela não sabia ao certo qual era.

Continuou sua longa caminhada até alcançar os altos e velhos portões do castelo sombrio. Entrou sem nenhum problema e seguiu até a porta de madeira escura. Receou um pouco antes de entrar, ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia de como responder às perguntas de Naraku. Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, precisava passar a impressão de que estava tudo sob controle, não podia demonstrar um único sinal de fraqueza perante Naraku.

De cabeça erguida adentrou no imponente castelo, reunindo toda e qualquer coragem que possuía em seu ser. Mal havia passado pelo portão quando ouviu uma voz fria a suas costas:

-Onde você estava até agora, garotinha? – disse em tom irônico.

-Não lhe interessa! – retrucou. Maldito hábito que as pessoas tinham de meter-se em sua vida.

-Pois saiba que me interessa sim... – sibilou – Naraku está esperando por você, e não me parecia muito contente... – terminou, seu tom transbordava veneno.

-E ele já o esteve algum dia? – perguntou, indiferente à mulher que saia, silenciosa, detrás de uma das árvores.

Kagome permaneceu observando a mulher que se aproximou e começou a caminhar fitando seu estado. O cabelo embaraçado e os pulsos enfaixados não passavam uma imagem muito boa, o rosto pálido – pela perda do sangue – e as sutis olheiras que marcavam seu rosto denunciavam seu cansaço.

-O que andou fazendo, menina? Está aos farrapos – comentou Kagura – pensei que hoje fosse sua noite de folga... Naraku mandou-a a alguma missão? –

-O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só diz respeito a mim! – Kagome respondeu um pouco mais alto do que desejava.

-Aí é que se engana, garota! Tudo o que faz diz respeito à Naraku.

Ela lhe deu as costas. Seria melhor ignora-la, do contrário acabaria contando mais do que deveria, e isso era muito arriscado tanto para ela, quanto para seu irmão, quanto para InuYasha. Seguiu sua caminhada em direção à porta, alta, antiga, que ao ser empurrada rangeu alto. Kagura que até então a seguia de longe, voltou a lhe questionar:

-Diga-me, garota, como você vai explicar isso?

-Kagura, faça-me o favor, e cuide de sua vida!

-Dirá a mesma coisa a Naraku? Eu gostaria de ver... Imagino o que ele fará com seu irmão assim que essas doces palavras irromperem de seus lábios.

-Não ouse falar de meu irmão com essa boca imunda! Você não... Você não tem... – ela gaguejou, enraivecida com o pensamento.

-O que está havendo aqui! – Kagura e a Kagome viraram-se subitamente para encarar Naraku, que estava de pé observando as duas. Naraku era um homem alto, e apesar de não ser possível ver seu corpo – já que estava sempre encoberto por uma capa de babuíno – era percebível seu porto atlético. Sua voz gélida, rouca, e sempre cheia de desdém soou pelo aposento.

-Perdão, mestre – pediram as duas, enquanto o fitavam.

-Eu não disse para se desculparem, - disse, frio – o que eu fiz foi uma pergunta e exijo que seja respondida.

-Ahn... bem... é que a Kagome... – Kagura gaguejou, procurando culpar Kagome pelo ocorrido.

-Fique quieta Kagura, a culpa foi toda sua, aborrecendo-me com perguntas que não dizem respeito a você! – Kagome rebateu, nervosa.

-Quem você pensa que é para ficar me dizendo o que fazer? – ela respondeu, alterada. Kagome iria responder, quando Naraku interrompeu:

-Fiquem quietas as duas – as duas desviaram o olhar para Naraku, ainda com raiva. – Não quero ouvir suas brigas inúteis no meu castelo – continuou, sua voz fria inalterada.

-Mas, senhor, estou tentando dizer... – Kagura começou, porém Naraku ergueu a mão em um nítido sinal de silêncio, Kagura se calou baixando a cabeça.

-Basta, Kagura! Depois eu decido o que fazer com você, agora quero esclarecer algumas coisas com Kagome. Vá vigiar os arredores do castelo. – Naraku ficou fitando-a, apenas quando a mulher deixou a sala virou o olhar para jovem garota a sua frente.

-Sim, mestre... – Kagura disse, dando-lhe as costas e amaldiçoando-o em pensamento pelo modo que a tratara.

-Agora, tratemos de você, Kagome – disse, e ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e toda a sua coragem se esvaiu. – Onde você estava? Devia ter voltado há muito tempo! – Kagome sentiu que ele quase podia ler seus pensamentos, tal era a intensidade de seu olhar.

-Eu só perdi a noção do tempo, mestre. – Kagome respondeu tentando recuperar a coragem e voltando a encará-lo, tentando passar sua confiança e faze-lo acreditar em suas palavras, porém pareceu não funcionar, era percebida a desconfiança em seus olhos.

-E o que esteve fazendo para "perder a noção do tempo"? – ele perguntou num tom irônico.

-Nada demais, senhor... Apenas me distrai... – a jovem respondeu tentando acalmar seu coração que parecia acelerar a cada palavra dita por Naraku.

-Estava distraída com o nada ou com 'alguém'? – Naraku perguntou olhando dentro dos seus olhos, quase lendo sua alma. Kagome sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pela espinha. Ele sabia! Como ele tinha descoberto? Como? Não tinha ninguém que pudesse contá-lo. Era melhor abrir o jogo e tentar salvar Inuyasha de seus próprios problemas.

Ou será que...? Ninguém poderia tê-lo contado, certificara-se mil vezes de que ninguém os havia visto juntos, - e certamente Inuyasha fizera o mesmo - e por tal motivo desconfiou. Naraku era o ser das falsidades, ilusões e maldades, seria perfeitamente compreendido se, naquele momento ele estivesse apenas jogando verde com ela. Esperando que ela caísse em seu pequeno jogo de palavras e denunciar-se quando o medo a atingisse. Ah, mas não seria tão fácil assim engana-la se era isso que Naraku pensava.

-Eu simplesmente me distraí... Nada demais! – disse nervosa.

-E sua distração tem nome, não! – ele disse, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

-Onde você pretende chegar com isso, Naraku? – Kagome virou-se subitamente para encará-lo, nervosa, não estava mais suportando aquele joguinho, ela sabia que ele já tinha percebido onde ele desejava chegar – Está desconfiando de minha lealdade a você, Naraku?

-Diga-me você. Há necessidade de minha desconfiança, _Kagome_? – Naraku perguntou dando bastante ênfase ao nome da jovem.

-Saiba, você, que eu jamais faria nada que pudesse pôr a vida do meu irmão em risco! – Kagome gritou alterada.

-Bom saber, Kagome... Porque se você sair um pouquinho do trilho comigo, seu irmão sofrerá as conseqüências. – Naraku sibilou, aproximando-se da jovem e olhando-a em forma de advertência.

-Se você ousar encostar um desses dedos nojentos no meu irmão, você vai me pagar muito caro! – ela disse, erguendo o dedo a altura dos olhos de Naraku.

-Eu gostaria de ver você tentando, Kagome! – ameaçou, chegando o mais próximo de um sorriso que ele poderia alguma vez dar – Gostaria de te ver tentar fazer alguma coisa, gostaria de ver seu rosto quando fosse derrotada.

-Eu estou cansada de você, Naraku – gritou. – Estou cansada da sua prepotência, estou cansada de se achar superior a mim, estou cansada das suas malditas ameaças! Se você quiser que eu continue aqui, eu acho muito bom que comece a melhorar seus hábitos, minha paciência com os seus joguinhos idiotas se esgotou há muito tempo.

-Estou admirado com sua coragem ao falar tudo isso mesmo sabendo que tenho seu querido irmãozinho e sua vida em minhas mãos – sua voz voltando a ser gélida. – Contudo, acho melhor que comece a medir suas palavras antes que _minha_ paciência se esgote com você. E isso não está longe de acontecer, Kagome! Portanto acho melhor que comece a se explicar.

Kagome baixou o olhar tentando reter a forte emoção que a atingiu. Sabia que estava nas mãos de Naraku e nada podia fazer contra ele, teria de se submeter mais uma vez as suas malditas exigências. Será que algum dia se veria livre de tal repulsivo ser? Naraku a ameaçaria eternamente? A utopia de algum dia retornar a viver feliz ao lado de seu irmão, como uma simples camponesa, parecia-lhe cada dia mais distante. Jamais seria normal. Jamais teria sua vida de volta. Estava predestinada a sofrer eternamente desde o dia em que Naraku aparecera em sua vida e ninguém ao redor parecia se importar! Ninguém tentava entender suas razões. Ninguém tentava se aproximar e consola-la, aqueles que se denominavam 'amigos' não estavam lá na hora que mais precisava, na hora em que tudo o que queria fazer era chorar e deixar transparecer toda a sua fragilidade. A verdade era que, nas mãos de Naraku, seria eternamente uma humana frágil e submissa.

-Vamos, responda as minhas perguntas – ele exigiu – onde esteve, Kagome! Por que se encontra em tal deplorável estado? O que andou fazendo! – Kagome ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o cheia de ódio. Seu orgulho e dignidade eram sempre esmagados e ela tinha de ceder. Sempre.

Subitamente as portas se abriram e Kagura, a mestra dos ventos, adentrou correndo na sala, uma jovem vestindo um quimono branco, e segurando um espelho a acompanhou até o centro do salão, Kagome a conhecia, era a pequena Kanna uma das servas de Naraku. Sempre tão inexpressiva, seus dois olhos negros e opacos fitavam o chão.

-Kagura, eu acho que já lhe disse para sair e observar os arredores! Como ousa desobedecer minhas ordens? – exclamou, sua voz permanecendo inalterada.

Kagura lançou-lhe um olhar de fúria. Kagome sentiu-se aliviada, afinal, agora teria mais alguns minutos para planejar uma resposta convincente às perguntas de seu mestre.

-Naraku, você precisa vir... –

-Kagura, acredito que minhas ordens foram bastante claras! – Naraku falou severo – depois que terminar de resolver esse problema com Kagome, verei se tenho tempo para falar com você! Agora volte para os seus afazeres, que eu acredito que são muitos!

-Naraku, você precisa me ouvir! –

-Kagura, estou começando a perder a minha paciência!

-Eles chegaram... – Kanna sussurrou, sua voz fina e infantil soou pelo cômodo e todos se viraram para observá-la. Kagome estranhou, não se lembrava da última vez que alguém chegara à ilha. Na verdade, a primeira pessoa que algum dia ela soube que chegou à ilha fora InuYasha, e esse pensamento lhe trouxe milhares de perguntas a cabeça. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso e agora que tinha um tempo, isso era realmente muito estranho. Naraku estava esperando alguém?

-O quê? – pela primeira vez, desde que Kagome conhecia Naraku, sua voz pareceu alterar-se um pouco, demonstrando surpresa, mas logo voltou ao normal. Teria sido apenas impressão? – Eles _quem_, Kanna?

-Eu não sei... – dessa vez foi Kagura quem disse – Apenas chegou aos nossos ouvidos que há uma caravela ancorada na praia.

-Vocês já foram checar se essa informação é verdadeira?

-Não... – respondeu Kagura, em voz baixa.

Kanna não respondeu, apenas virou o espelho para que Naraku pudesse ver o que ele mostrava. E nele refletia-se a imagem de um trecho de uma das praias daquela, onde se encontrava uma pequena caravela, ondulando levemente com o balançar das ondas.

-Kanna, quem chegou por esta caravela? – Naraku perguntou se aproximando, parecia ligeiramente nervoso. Kagome permaneceu quieta, observando, o que tinha de errado em uma caravela atracar na ilha? Podiam ser alguns comerciantes importantes tentando expandir o mercado, talvez fosse bom para ilha, chegariam turistas, conheceriam novas pessoas, qual seria o mal disso? Bom, de certo algo de ruim isso representava para Naraku que não fizera uma cara muito amigável ao ver o barco.

Kanna girou o espelho mais uma vez e desta vez apareceu a imagem de um pequeno grupo de pessoas que caminhavam pela floresta perto à orla. Naraku observou, eles estavam indo na direção do vilarejo.

-Kagome, pelo visto você terá de me explicar depois o que andou fazendo, porque agora eu tenho outros planos para você... – Naraku comentou cínico.

**o.o.o.o**

Miroku e sua tripulação caminhavam pela floresta, agora que o Sol já havia nascido era mais seguro faze-lo. Jakotsu parecia empolgado pela chance de poder rever seu capitão e seguia pelo caminho saltitante, diferente da maior parte da tripulação que parecia querer descansar mais um pouco. Miroku caminhava confiante, esperando rever seu amigo.

A manhã estava fresca, e o Sol estava fraco. Andavam explorando a floresta, procurando qualquer rastro de civilização ou de seu capitão. Deixaram o navio atracado à orla da praia e certificaram-se de não se perderem da caravela.

-Miroku, tem alguma idéia de onde estamos indo? Tem noção do tamanho da ilha? Sabe de alguma coisa que realmente possa nos orientar além de uma bota? – perguntou Yumoyo.

-Não, mas nós também não temos opção. Então mesmo que nosso capitão não esteja aqui precisamos achar alimentos para levar em nossa viagem... – Miroku comentou descrente de sua hipótese, tinha certeza de que Inuyasha estava por perto, sabia que estava, só não sabia explicar como.

Continuaram a caminhada por mais algumas horas, recolhendo frutos de árvores, parando em alguns lagos para tomar água e descansando algumas vezes.

-Capitão, estou sentindo cheiro de humanos! – exclamou um dos youkais. Miroku se levantou do gramado onde estava descansando e correu até o youkai.

-Em que direção? – O youkai farejou o ar mais uma vez e apontou para o Norte. – perfeito! Chega de descanso! Vamos, temos muito que fazer!

-Mas capitão... – reclamou um tripulante – Acabamos de parar, não podemos esperar mais um pouco?

-Logo descansaremos, agora, sigam-me e deixem de reclamar. Tenho certeza que irão preferir as companhias da cidade! – disse, malicioso. Com isso, todos se animaram e seguiram Miroku.

**o.o.o**

Quando o Sol deixou de reinar no céu dando lugar a Lua, Kagome estava, mais uma vez, caminhando pela praia, no entanto, não em seu momento de liberdade. Naraku, de última hora, mandara-a para fazer mais um de seus servicinhos. Com a chegada da caravela ao litoral da ilha, Naraku se mostrara um pouco pensativo e preocupado, esquecera-se, até mesmo, da conversa que teria com a jovem sobre seu atraso, o que poupou Kagome de pensar em mais alguma desculpa.

Mas o que teria de fazer agora não a deixara em situação melhor do que estava. Realmente, deveria estar sobre algum tipo de maldição. Por que Naraku, dentre todos os seus subordinados, escolhera-a? Havia pessoas que sentiriam prazer de fazer o que ela fora ordenada, mas ele mandara justamente a garota. Seus pés descalços caminhavam lentamente, pisando de leve na areia fina, seu corpo gritava para que parasse ali e simplesmente fugisse, mas ela não o fez. E continuou, rumo a um destino do qual não consegueria fugir.

A brisa gélida da noite esvoaçou seus cabelos e ela sentiu como se carregasse um grande peso nas costas. Parou ao avistar a caravela ancorada na praia, não havia ninguém próximo, provavelmente teriam ido para a 'cidade', não sabia, o importante é que ninguém a veria cumprir a missão a qual Naraku a ordenara. Aproximou-se e observou-a por um tempo. Respirou fundo e preparou-se para destruir aquilo que perturbava Naraku, preparou-se para destruir a grande caravela.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_**(Você já se sentiu como se estivesse desmoronando?**_

_**Você já se sentiu deslocado?**_

_**Como se você não se encaixasse**_

_**E ninguém te entendesse?)**_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_**(Você sempre quer fugir?**_

_**Você se tranca em seu quarto,**_

_**Com o rádio ligado tão alto,**_

_**que ninguém te ouve gritar?)**_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_**(Não, você não sabe como que é viver**_

_**Quando nada parece certo**_

_**Você não sabe como é**_

_**ser como eu)**_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To fell like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_**(Ser machucado,**_

_**Sentir-se perdido**_

_**Ser deixado no escuro**_

_**Ser chutado quando você está mal**_

_**Sentir-se maltratado**_

_**Estar à beira de entrar em colapso**_

_**E ninguém está lá para te salvar**_

_**Não você não sabe como é**_

_**Bem-vindo a minha vida)**_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_**(Você quer ser outra pessoa?**_

_**Você está cansado de se sentir excluído?**_

_**Você está desesperado para encontrar algo mais**_

_**Antes de sua vida acabar?)**_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_**(Você está preso em um mundo que você odeia?**_

_**Você está cansado de todos a sua volta**_

_**Com grandes falsos sorrisos**_

_**E mentiras estúpidas?**_

_**Enquanto lá dentro você está sangrando)**_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_**(Não, você não sabe como que é viver**_

_**Quando nada parece certo**_

_**Você não sabe como é**_

_**ser como eu)**_

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

_**Olá povo!**_

_**Mari: É, dessa vez nós demoramos um pocatito mais do que esperávamos, mas... A CULPA É MINHA... TODA MINHA... Bom, na verdade eu posso dividi-la com meus professores que me atolaram de lição e trabalho, mas isso não vêm ao caso... Bom, eu curti de montão escrever esse cap com a Nayome... Achei que ficou muito bom! Agora, eu espero do fundo do meu coraçãozinho que vocês não me matem agora... Eu sei que eu mereço, então... Bom, não machuquem muito...rs!**_

_**Nayome: Como já havíamos avisado, acreditávamos que demoraríamos mais, sim demoramos realmente, mas não tanto. Sei que esse capítulo não foi muito estimulante à leitura e não teve nada de divertido, peço que nos perdoem, mas esse é um daqueles capítulos que são chatos, no entanto, importantes, um daqueles que não é possível se evitar. No entanto, mesmo assim, espero que tenha os agradado, prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais emocionante e muito mais divertido, até porque grandes surpresas os esperam. (sorriso)**_

_**Mari: É... Grandes surpresas... Esperem pra ver... rsrsrs! Bom, eu queria dizer que a fanfic está ganhando vida meu povo, a Nayome é mágica e nem me contou... Mas o que eu queria dizer era que, quando nós começamos, nós não tínhamos nem metade das idéias que temos agora... Nhá, vocês tem que ler... E COMENTAR... O que me lembra... Como assim só 7 reviews? Eu quero mais! (fazendo biquinho) rsrs!**_

_**Nayome: Ah sim, para os desinformados a música no final do capítulo é "welcome to my life" do Simple Plan - tiramos uns parágrafos que não combinavam muito - eu e a Mari estávamos procurando alguma música que combinasse e achamos essa, apesar de ser apenas um trecho e achei que tem muito a vê com a Kagome. **_

_**Agora vamos às reviews:**_

**Bruna-yasha:**

Nayome: Olá! (risos) não precisa ficar tão preocupada eu e a Mari não pretendemos demorar mais seis meses com nenhum outro capítulo. Viu? Esse tardou mais não falhou! Muito obrigada por comentar (risos) Beijos!

Mari: Bom, não demoramos 6 meses, afinal... Mas, desculpe a demora! Que bom que está gostando da fanfic... Obrigada pelo comentário... Beijos!

**Ju-sng:**

Mari: Valeuz pelos parabéns! Me deixa imensamente feliz saber que está gostando da fanfic... Tomara que continue a comentar, pois seus comentários são sempre bem-vindos, viu...! Beijão!

Nayome: Oie! Poxa, ficamos muito felizes com os elogios e por você estar gostando da fic! (sorriso) é simplesmente um gosto! Ah sim, é verdade, e sabe essa é a primeira fic de mistério que escrevo e pessoalmente estou gostando muito! Beijos!

**Nathbella:**

Nayome: Oie mana! Óbvio que não te conto nada, se te contasse perderia a graça... Enfim, você também está sendo muito útil como cobaia, eu vejo pela sua cara os efeitos das cenas (rolando de rir) valeu por comentar mana! Beijão!

Mari: Fia, se eu num aprendi até hj, garanto que não aprendo mais... Mas acho que posso conviver com isso né... Uh, a fic está cômica? É a primeira vez que eu leio isso, mas to gostando, muitas opiniões e isso é bom! Mas a Mandy num pode contar mesmo lindia, senão perde a graça...rs! Beijus querida irmãzinha da Mandy

**Bellynha:**

Mari: Realmente, pobre Inu, vai acabar pegando aquele "bichinho geográfico" (será que era esse o nome? Nhá, deu pra entender né?). Uhhh, minina nem ti conto o que a Kagome é... Espera pra ver...rsrs! Nhá que bom que gostou, continue comentando! Beijos!

Nayome: Oie! (risos) ah, verdade, sabe a bota me marcou! Imagino que as pessoas da "cidade" pensaram ao vê-lo andando com um pé descalço! Bom, a Kagome é só aliada acredito eu, mas depende muito do que você quer dizer com "tem alguma coisa a mais com o Naraku..." (risos) acho que isso não esclareceu nada, mas ta valendo! Beijos!

**Kagome-chan:**

Nayome: Oláaaa! A gente finalmente postou! (risos) E ficamos muito felizes que você pretenda comentar em cada capítulo nosso! É maravilhoso saber que você aprecia tanto assim a nossa fic, realmente me dá muito gosto! Espero pela sua review para esse capítulo! Mil beijos!

Mari: e... Sim, sim, comente todos os capítulos, nada me deixaria mais feliz Karlitha! Realmente, de inúteis seus comentários não tem nada... Que bom que esteja gostando da fanfic, e espero que eu não erra mais em nada (é que eu tenho cabeça de bater bolinho...rs)! Hahaha, eu tenho memória de peixinho dourado...! Que bom que esteja gostando, e relaxa que eles ainda tem muito oq fazer nessa fanfic... Haha, que gracinha pe! Beijuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

**Jaqueline:**

Mari: Oieee! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! E espero que essa curiosidade a faça continuar a ler nossa fic! Nhá, você vai descobrir tudinho, é só ter paciência minha queguida! Hum, acho que esse capítulo num deu muita luz na história, mas... Continua lendo! E demoramos só um pouquinho... Beijos, e comenteeeee!

Nayome: Oieeeee! Poxa, sinto decepcioná-la quanto as suas curiosidades, é porque essas respostas são para mares futuros (risos) E num se preocupa não que quanto o Inu e a Kag eles não sabem o que os esperam! Sinceramente os moradores da "cidade" têm algum problema, mas isso você só vai saber mais para frente! Ai como eu adoro um suspencisinho! (risos) beijõesss!

**Eudi:**

Nayome: Olá amiga da Má! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic e muitíssimo obrigada por comentar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Mil beijos!

Mari: oi Didis! Grande amiguxa, sempre colaborando com as minhas causas... Leia mesmo! Rs! Que bom que está gostando da fanfic, única amiga que a lê...! Nhá de nada pelo exercícios de física, seja lá quais forem (faz taaaanto tempo, se não entendeu oq eu disse, leia oq escreveu na outra review!) E pode dexá, assim que a gente postar eu te aviso lá...

_**Nayome: Agora que finalmente terminamos de responder as reviews, ficaremos aqui, sentadas no sofá, encarando nossos emails, à espera de mais reviews lindinhas e fofuxas! (risos)**_

_**Mari: Sem, é claro, nos esquecermos da pipoca, Vai uma Nayome? (Oferece o baldinho) Vai uma, estimado leitor? Ta boa, eu garanto hein... (oferecendo baldinho para você, oh maravilhosa pessoa que está lendo). Bom, e eu queria agradecer a quem não comentou também e pergunta: CADÊ A SANGO-WEB? Tsc tsc, queridos, please comentem mais... Todos ficamos felizes hein!**_

_**Nayome: Valeu a pipoca, Mari! E logo, logo o próximo capítulo ta aí, então fiquem ligados!**_

_**Mil beijocas a todos os leitores!**_

_**Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy**_


	5. A profecia

**O Mar te Trouxe para Mim**

_Por.Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy_

**Capítulo 05 – A profecia**

_O vento gélido. O balançar suave. O sussurro distante da água. O forte cheiro do mar. Estava tudo tão presente, tão vívido, tão próximo. A baixa névoa que deturpava a sua visão foi lentamente se desfazendo, como se uma fina cortina se abrisse para a escuridão noturna. Estava mais uma vez lá, no aconchego de sua caravela, na presença de sua tripulação. Vozes animadas, altas e masculinas destoavam, distantes, do silêncio profundo e incoerente daquela noite._

_Havia uma festa, era isso. Por que ele não participava? Todos pareciam tão felizes, copos batiam, vozes elevadas... Música... Qual era o motivo da felicidade? Não conseguia se lembrar, na verdade... E não soube o porquê sentia-se impulsionado por algo para caminhar até ali e festejar... Seus passos tocavam de leve o chão... Podia sentir o leve balançar das águas sob seus pés, tudo parecia tão estéril... Por quê?_

_Sua visão por vezes o enganava, tornando objetos em grandes borrões. Era estranho, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia entender o que aquelas vozes diziam. Palavras estranhas, se é que eram palavras. O cheiro forte de bebidas o atingiu. Um súbito solavanco o deixou tonto e as vozes que antes eram alegres se tornaram guinchos de terror. Sangue._

_O vermelho espalhava-se por todos os lados da caravela. Pessoas corriam em sua direção e empurravam-no, mas, ele não caía. Era muito mais forte que eles. Mas o que estaria acontecendo? Por que tanto pânico? Continuou caminhando, um pouco mais apreensivo, mas, talvez, no fundo de sua mente, soubesse o que realmente acontecia._

_Um barulho ensurdecedor soou pelo ar úmido e machucou suas tão sensíveis orelhas. Um odor estranho pairou no local e quando se deu conta uma grande criatura emergiu das águas salgadas. Flashes de luz ofuscaram sua visão, não fazia idéia de onde eles vinham, afinal, eles estavam no meio do mar, não é? De onde mais viria luz se a única coisa que via era a escuridão?_

_Repentinamente um homem, pouco mais baixo que ele, estava caído aos seus pés, mas como? Até aquele momento, não havia ninguém ali... O ódio foi, lentamente, tomando conta de seu coração. Aquele homem era seu amigo, ele sabia, e agora seu sangue estava espalhado pelo chão. Sentiu mais uma vez a luz cegando-o. Tudo estava muito confuso._

_Tochas iluminaram uma pequena parcela do convés do barco. A madeira, escura e pouco comida por cupins, sob seus pés. Era tudo tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo distante. Os flashes de luz se tornaram mais freqüentes, quando deu por si estava correndo pelo assoalho molhado. Não fazia idéia de onde vinha a água e também não se importou em descobrir, sentia que a necessidade de correr era muito maior que sua curiosidade, mas ele corria de quê?_

_De súbito ele entendeu o porquê de sua corrida quando chegou ao destino. Seus pés o levaram, automaticamente, a uma cabine onde, sem hesitar, apanhou uma bainha com sua respectiva espada. Mas por que fazia isso? Mais uma vez não encontrava a resposta. Era levado por impulsos. Não entendia seus movimentos e só sabia que os faria no exato momento em que aconteciam. E era o que acontecia agora, enquanto ele corria desenfreado mais uma vez. Sua mente incapaz de lhe dar respostas._

_Outro flash. Era como se tivesse corrido muito, no entanto não se lembrava de tal ato. Os gritos se tornaram parte do som noturno, como se fossem o acompanhamento de uma música, uma triste e decadente música. Os ventos se tornaram incrivelmente mais fortes, causando marolas e assim fazendo o barco balançar mais rápido. _

_Uma coisa, sem dúvida, era estranha... Por que, apesar do vento soprar cada vez com mais voracidade, ele não sentia frio? Mesmo que suas roupas fossem finas e o vento pudesse penetrar por elas, ainda assim não sentia frio algum. E mais uma vez não encontrou uma resposta. A única coisa que sabia ser certo era que precisava continuar em sua corrida. _

_Parou de repente ao chegar ao seu tão misterioso destino. Estava na proa de sua enorme caravela. E lá, à frente, um enorme monstro que saíra das águas gélidas do mar, rugia e atacava seus subordinados, levando muitos deles para o fundo do oceano. Era um grande youkai, muito comum naquela parte do mar, ele sabia. Fora informado sobre eles antes de seguir naquela direção, no entanto aquela era a rota mais rápida ao seu destino. Mais flashes se sucederam, era como se eles cortassem as cenas ao meio e as emendasse com outras, como se não seguissem uma ordem coerente._

_Então, sem saber como, a espada que buscara há pouco tempo estava empunhada, firmemente, tão apertada que ele quase poderia perfurar-se com suas unhas. Seu coração era tomado por um insano desejo de ver o sangue do youkai derramado, tomado pela insaciável sede de vingança que ele não soube explicar de onde veio. Os sons de gritos permaneciam em sua demoníaca sinfonia, mas agora havia algo de diferente. Sim, os gritos de dor ainda ecoavam pela noite, mas haviam outros... Outros que, agora ele entendia, gritavam o quão impensado era opor-se àquele youkai, sozinho._

_Não se importava quão insano parecesse aos outros enfrentá-lo sozinho, o que queria naquele exato momento era vingança, fazer aquele maldito youkai derramar cada gota de sangue que ele tirara tão brutalmente de seus companheiros. Quando percebeu o enorme youkai havia enfiado suas afiadas garras na madeira do assoalho, e começou a destruí-la como se rasgasse uma folha de papel._

_E foi então que, um pouco embaçado, ele enxergou o enorme monstro que se erguia a sua frente, aquele que seria seu futuro inimigo. Seu enorme corpo era delgado e ele não sabia dizer se haveriam patas traseiras, pois metade de seu corpo estava submerso, sendo que ele enxergava unicamente a cabeça e pescoço do youkai, e seus enormes braços que resultavam em garras gigantescas que, ele achou, podiam ter o tamanho de seu braço por inteiro. Seus olhos vermelhos reluziam a luz da lua. Sua boca permitia-lhe mostrar seus dentes, compridos e afiados, prontos a retalhar qualquer coisa que ousasse impor-se em seu caminho. Mas isso não assustava os heróis daquela caravela._

_Não seria aquele youkai patético que o assustaria, já havia enfrentado diversos demônios do mar, alguns muito maiores e fortes que esse. Não era nenhum tipo de novato no seu cargo, já cruzara o mar milhares de vezes, conhecia cada um de seus truques, cada jogada de vento, cada acelerada de ondas, era como se o mar quisesse intimidar os navegadores que ousavam se desbravar por suas águas salgadas, mas ele jamais se intimidara por um pouco de água._

_Então permaneceu encarando-o, contudo havia algo de superficial naquilo, entretanto não importava, ele ainda tinha sede do sangue daquele que destruíra seus tripulantes. Não fez o primeiro movimento, esperando o momento exato para atacar, não correria riscos apesar de tudo. E então, como uma rajada de vento, ele sentiu-se arremessado para longe, batendo de costas na porta de uma das cabines, mas aquilo não lhe causou muita dor, ou melhor, não lhe causou dor alguma, apenas uma leve sensação de quem sabia que aquilo deveria ter machucado e sentia, por isso, um leve incomodo. Aquilo era realmente estranho, mas ele não estava raciocinando, apenas levantou-se mais uma vez e correu para seu antigo posto, seu ódio crescente dentro do peito._

_Foi quando sentiu um estranho líquido escorrer pelo seu braço, fazendo com que a manga comprida de sua camisa grudasse, molhada, contra sua pele. Ele olhou para o braço e viu a manga branca, manchada de vermelho, marcada pelo seu próprio sangue. Provavelmente ao colidir com a porta machucara o braço em alguma coisa, no entanto se o tivesse feito, ele não deveria ter sentido a dor? Ou, ao menos, alguma coisa cortando a sua pele?_

_Não se importou, melhor que não sentisse dor, poderia lutar melhor. Mais uma vez em sua posição, espada empunhada, esperou por um movimento, agora mais atento. O youkai investiu mais uma vez sua longa cauda contra ele, entretanto agora ele estava preparado, e tão rápido quanto o youkai, ergueu sua espada e segurou-a fortemente. Um líquido morno (ele tinha a sensação de que o era, porque na verdade, não sentia nada) e roxo caiu sobre ele. O youkai soltou um ganido extremamente alto, o que machucou suas orelhas sensíveis e, quando ele virou os olhos, percebeu o porquê disso. Ao seu lado estava uma enorme parte da cauda do monstro. _

_Depois que a dor pareceu passar o youkai mandou-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva e ódio, prometedor de vingança e em um rápido movimente investiu mais uma vez para cima do oponente. Mal teve tempo de pensar em alguma coisa, quando percebeu suas pernas haviam o impulsionado para o ar gélido, não se lembrava nem de ter pensado em desviar, no entanto lá estava ele, há uns poucos metros acima do youkai._

_Seus pés haviam alcançado um dos mastros do navio, mas ele não demorou a saltar mais uma vez, desta vez com a espada erguida, mergulhando em direção à cabeça do monstro. Mais uma vez os flashes se abateram sobre ele, e quando deu por si estava jogado no chão da caravela. Levou as mãos aos lábios, sem saber ao certo por que, e constatou que havia sangue nela. Aquilo era estranho... Por que ele não conseguia sentir?_

_O vago momento em que se permitira refletir fora interrompido por um urro e quando deu por si o enorme youkai estava prestes a lhe atacar novamente, porém, desta vez, além de apenas desviar, ele decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade e atacar o youkai novamente, já que percebera que o mesmo era demasiado lento apesar de ser incrivelmente forte. _

_Quando o youkai realizou o seu movimento, ele saltou o mais alto que pôde. Com a espada firme em sua mão, fincou-a no ombro direito do enorme monstro, que soltou um urro de dor. Enfurecido, tentou atacar aquele que perfurava sua carne, contudo antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, a espada começou a deslizar por sua pele. O braço do monstro marinho agora caia em direção ao fundo do oceano. Enquanto isso, aquele que causara o visível estrago no youkai, saltava em direção ao barco satisfeito e assistia o youkai, enfurecido, imergir de volta ao oceano. Satisfeito, recolocou a espada na bainha, enquanto ouvia vagamente os elogios de seus companheiros, que gritavam animados. Mas algo estava errado, ele sentia. Subitamente sentiu que algo batia fortemente contra suas costas e sentiu-se atravessar o céu escuro, e atingir a água com um baque surdo._

_Súbitos flashes de luz atingiram-no, cegando-o de tal forma que apenas pode ver por poucos segundos a escuridão do mar em que afundava cada vez mais. Era como se sua visão falhasse e voltasse por pouco tempo ao normal, e quando o fazia ele se via - sem forças para tentar nadar até a superfície - entregar-se às águas salgadas. A última coisa de que teve certeza de ter ouvido após cair na água gelada foram gritos, que apesar de soarem estranhos, lembravam muito um:_

" '_nuYash- "_

Sentia-se desconfortável. Sentia o cheiro da terra sob seu nariz e a grama roçava de leve no mesmo, o que lhe incomodava. Parecia-lhe que estava prestes a inalar toda aquela terra e, por isso, teve a necessidade de se virar, ficando deitado, com as costas encostadas no chão.

Sua respiração estava levemente descompassada, como se tivesse corrido um longo percurso. Abriu os olhos apenas para constatar que ainda era noite, tudo estava escuro a sua volta e muito silencioso. Depois de se recuperar do susto foi que percebeu que estava deitado no chão, sobre o barro, sujando suas roupas já não muito bem conservadas. Mas o que estava fazendo ali era um grande mistério. Não se lembrava de ter ido até ali e muito menos de ter se deitado no chão. Foi nesse instante de reflexão que a verdade o atingiu. Caíra da árvore enquanto dormia. Como, diabos, ele, InuYasha, em carne e osso, capitão de uma gigante caravela de piratas malvados, podia cair de uma árvore enquanto dormia? A indignação tomou conta de si, e em um acesso de raiva virou-se para o tronco grosso da árvore e meteu-lhe um pontapé, como se a punisse por tê-lo "jogado" no chão durante o seu sono.

Não foi a idéia mais brilhante que teve naquele dia. Tamanha fora a força empregada no momento que a árvore pendeu levemente para o lado, dando claros sinais de que estava prestes a cair, e não demorou a acontecer. A árvore começou a tombar com cada vez mais rapidez para o lado contrário, até que por fim caiu com um baque imenso no solo, fazendo com que vários pássaros levantassem vôo. O som ecoou pelas árvores e lentamente morreu. Mas do ponto de vista de InuYasha desmatar a floresta e acabar com lares de pobre e indefesos animais que ali habitavam não foi o pior, e sim o fato de que seu pé doía horrivelmente. Que idéia idiota a sua de chutar uma árvore. Agora, por conta disso, sentia um formigamento estranho em seus dedos. Aquele dia estava prometendo, aliás, a sua estada na ilha era um perigo constante para si próprio, afinal, mal chegara já fora expulso de um lugar, atacado pelos moradores, atacado pela garota que ajudara (inclusive correndo o risco de não se tornar pai) e agora isso. Maldição.

Segurou o pé que latejava horrivelmente e tornou a se sentar no chão, agora já era tarde para se preocupar com o estado de suas vestes, estavam encardidas pelo sal do mar, sujas de sangue seco (que, aliás, ele precisava se livrar o mais rápido possível, por causa do horrível odor que começava a se despregar), amareladas, sem uma manga e agora sujas de terra e não podia se esquecer do pé descalço, cuja bota o abandonara. Definitivamente, ele precisava de um banho. E assim o faria depois que o pé parasse de doer. Enquanto ficou ali sentado, o sonho que tivera a pouco voltara a sua cabeça, não era muito coerente, é verdade, mas não deixava de ser realidade, ele se lembrava daquela noite, e por causa do acontecido acabara nessa minúscula ilha de pessoas excêntricas, os tais flashes de luz que o cegaram milhares de vezes não ocorreram naquela noite, obviamente, e ele se decidiu que eles foram originados por lapsos de memória.

Certas perguntas não saiam de sua cabeça, como: onde estaria sua tripulação agora? Como ela estaria se virando sem seu capitão? Será que davam conta de todo o trabalho? E o monstro teria voltado e aniquilado o barco? Ele não tinha como saber naquele momento e por isso se culpava. Aquelas pessoas haviam se entregue ao seu comando e ele não fora capaz de defendê-las como deveria. Não sabia como poderia obter informações agora, tampouco como sairia de ilha. Suspirou mais uma vez, massageando o pé dolorido.

Quando sentiu que a dor aliviara, levantou-se e começou a caminhar demasiado absorto para perceber aonde ia. As perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça, e memórias antigas passavam diante de seus olhos, como se as vivesse novamente. Quando todo aquele conjunto de informações começou a proporcionar-lhe uma horrível dor de cabeça, decidiu que era hora de tentar esquecer, afinal, aquilo fora apenas um sonho, não podia ser nenhum tipo de sinal, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Tinha muitas outras coisas com que se preocupar para se atormentar com mais essa.

As folhas roçavam de leve em seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava, virando aqui e ali, apenas para não se manter em uma linha reta. Com um pouco de sorte ele encontraria algum rio, ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse no momento. Seus pensamente iam hora para Kagome hora para sua tripulação. Não sabia ao certo o que lhe preocupava mais. Teve de desviar de mais uma árvore. Sua vida, em tão pouco tempo, tornara-se um enorme problema ambulante. Quando se deu conta de onde estava encontrou-se mais uma vez na praia. "Eu estou andando em círculos", pensou.

Era tão estranho como uma noite comum podia ser transformar em magnífica apenas indo até o litoral. Aquela areia sempre tão branca, o céu negro que se estendia até se fundir com o mar escuro. Ele parou por um momento contemplando a paisagem, com um suspirou tirou a única bota que lhe restava e caminhou até onde a água gelada atingia com a força das ondas. Sentou-se ali, estava tudo tão calmo, que lentamente foi se esquecendo dos seus problemas, queria apenas desfrutar aquela paz sobrenatural que o lugar dispunha aos seus visitantes.

Mas aparentemente ele não era o único que vinha buscar por essa paz. Seus sentidos aguçados logo indicaram a presença de outra pessoa ali. InuYasha ouvia soluços, que muitas vezes pareciam estar sendo suprimidos. Ele saiu de seu torpor mental e olhou em volta, buscando o dono destes. Quando finalmente o encontrou não pôde acreditar. Kagome andava lentamente, seu rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas, e vinha na direção em que InuYasha se encontrava, aparentemente sem notar a presença deste ali. Pareceu ao hanyou que alguma estranha força sempre fazia com que eles se encontrassem. Aquilo não podia ser coincidência. Não que ele fosse muito crédulo na história de destino, mas aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Como era possível que ele trombasse com esta garota a todo o momento? Mas, ainda assim, ao vê-la chorando, algo lhe disse que ele devia estar exatamente ali.

Já havia dois dias que não a via, o que lhe parecia surpreendente, dado que o destino parecia brincar com eles, fazendo com que se encontrassem frequentemente.

Ficou um tempo parado observando a jovem se aproximar sem saber direito o que falar ou o que fazer, a verdade era que ele nunca fora muito bom com palavras. Quando a jovem ergueu a cabeça, ele pode ver seus lindos olhos azuis brilharem com as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, ela ficou um tempo parada, quase assustada de vê-lo ali.

-I-InuYasha...?

Ele não respondeu, sem saber quais palavras poderia usar. Sentiu-se mal por vê-la naquele estado. Tudo o que fez foi se levantar e caminhar até estar próximo a ela e, quando o fez, fitou seus profundos olhos, esperando encontrar ali a resposta para o que estava ocorrendo com ela. "Feh, que bobagem... Por que eu me preocuparia com essa menina? Ainda mais depois de saber tudo o que ela fez?" porém sabia que, no fundo, seu coração achava absurda a pergunta de como ele poderia se preocupar com ela.

Ela tentou disfarçar as lágrimas secando os olhos, pigarreou desviando o olhar para o mar, e forçou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

-InuYasha, o que está fazendo aqui? Não conseguiu dormir? Estava pensando na sua casa ou família da qual você se perdeu? – Ele percebeu uma certa amargura em sua voz, muito leve que poderia ter passado sem que ele se desse conta.

-Família? É eu acho pensei um pouco na minha _família_... – Respondeu, referindo-se aos seus colegas da embarcação, afinal estavam juntos há tanto tempo que eram quase como uma grande família.

-Então eu acho que deveria procurar um modo de voltar para ela o mais rápido possível, afinal, tenho certeza que você não vai quererque _ela_ fique muito tempo sem você ... – Disse, um pouco mais áspera do que planejara ser.

InuYasha ficou um pouco confuso com a reação da jovem e respondeu incerto:

-É... Hum... Acho que não. Quero dizer, acho que sobreviveriam sem mim... – Ela olhou para ele de cara amarrada, parecendo um pouco mais nervosa do que antes.

-Ah, que tipo de família é essa que não se importa com você? – Ela exclamou indignada indo até uma pedra onde se sentou, agitada, e começou a tamborilar os dedos. InuYasha franziu o cenho com aquela afirmação ligeiramente confuso, com a conversa e com a atitude da jovem.

Ele caminhou até a pedra em seguida.

-Ahn, Kagome... Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou, estranhando a mudança de atitude. Não fazia nem cinco minutos e ela estivera derramando rios de lágrimas. Ela olhou em sua direção.

-Você deveria estar um pouco mais preocupado com a sua família e não comigo. Como acha que vão se virar agora sem você? Você não acha que deveria estar lá para tomar conta de tudo?

-Eu acho que eles já estão bem crescidinhos e podem se cuidar sozinhos... – Respondeu, achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito. "Eles?", ela pensou, "Eles? Mas ele já tem filhos?".

-Bom, talvez seus filhos, mas sua mulher provavelmente deve estar muito sozinha, não? – Ela comentou amargurada olhando para os pés.

-Talvez... – Comentou distraído. - EPA! Que história é essa de mulher! E-e que filhos? – Ele exclamou assustado, virando subitamente para encará-la. – Do que é que você ta falando, ô garota!

Ela virou para ele confusa com sua reação, por que ele estava gritando?

-Da sua família, é óbvio. Não é disso que estamos falando? – Ela comentou fitando-o.

-Mas que demônios! Não sabia que era desse tipo de família de que estávamos falando...

-Como assim desse tipo de família, InuYasha? Desde quando você tem separado sua família por "tipos"? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu acho que você está entendendo tudo errado, Kagome... Eu não me referia à mulher e filhos quando você perguntou sobre a minha família, eu nem sequer os tenho! – Exclamou.

Uma luz no fim do túnel! Era tudo o que precisava ouvir naquele momento, sentiu-se tão feliz, que era capaz de sair dançando pela areia. Ela tentou com todo o esforço conter o sorrisinho teimoso que insistia em escapar, não queria demonstrar sua felicidade a ele. Ei! No que ela estava pensando! Eles mal se conheciam! Desde quando se importava tanto assim se ele tinha ou deixava de ter uma mulher? Aquilo não era da sua conta. Ela forçou uma expressão de quem não se importava com o assunto e perguntou sutilmente:

-Então de que tipo de família você se referia?

Aquelas súbitas mudanças de humor da jovem começaram a preocupá-lo. Será que era saudável mudar de temperamento assim tão depressa? Tristeza, curiosidade, raiva, inveja, felicidade e por fim descaso, InuYasha observou atentamente a todas as mudanças da jovem. Ou ela tinha um problema sério emocional – talvez fosse sensível demais – ou era uma pessoa realmente muito indecisa.

A garota o encarou por algum tempo, esperando ansiosamente a resposta. Seus olhos não se desviavam da pessoa a sua frente sequer por um segundo, sempre atenta, esperando a tão importante resposta. Passou algum tempo e nada da resposta. Ela esperou. Nada. Ele parecia absorto em seus pensamentos e não notava o olhar atento de Kagome, que começa a se irritar com a falta de consideração de InuYasha por não responder a sua pergunta. Então o silêncio foi quebrado, não pelo hanyou, mas sim por Kagome.

-INUYASHA! – Gritou e ele, por sua vez, se sobressaltou e a encarou assustado. Feliz por ter recobrado a atenção do rapaz, ela começou em um tom mais ameno, porém não menos irritado. – Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de me responder?

-Enlouqueceu, menina? Por que você imagina que tem o direito de gritar comigo? E por que acha que eu sou obrigado a responder as suas perguntas sendo que você não responde às minhas? – Indagou, recordando-se que ela se negara a responder diversas de suas perguntas.

-Ah não, InuYasha! Deixe de ser infantil! – A jovem reclamou irritada. – Eu já te disse que não posso responder as suas perguntas, você só está fazendo isso para me obrigar a falar. Pare com isso que não vai adiantar, pode ir se explicando.

InuYasha deu um sorrisinho "Ora, Kagome, a sua máscara caiu. Então quer dizer que você é muito curiosa, não é? Bom eu acho que posso usar isso a meu favor..." Ele passou a encara-la confiante.

-E se for? Eu também não tenho obrigação de lhe contar! Afinal, você é só uma estranha que eu conheci há poucos dias. Por que deveria te dizer sobre a minha vida? – Ele parou e ficou quieto por um tempo. – Mas... Sabe, se você quiser saber... Me diga, por que, infernos, as pessoas falam tão mal de você! Dia desses eu encontrei uma mulher chamada Sango, eu acho, e ela me disse coisas horríveis sobre você!

-Vo-você encontrou a Sango?

Seu primeiro sentimento ao ouvir aquelas palavras foi um medo profundo do que ela poderia ter dito a InuYasha, de como ele a estaria odiando agora. Mas este sentimento foi quase imediatamente substituído pela saudade intensa que sentiu daquela que era sua melhor amiga. Como ela queria vê-la agora e abraça-la e lhe contar toda a verdade, mas infelizmente não podia. Haveria de se conformar com o que InuYasha lhe diria.

-Ah, então vocês duas se conhecem mesmo? – Ele perguntou olhando para a jovem, mas por algum motivo ela não o encarava.

Kagome sentou-se na areia fina da praia, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o mar negro a sua frente, observando o bonito contraste que a luz prateada da lua fazia com as ondas que agitavam as águas salgadas. Lembrar-se de Sango era doloroso. Machucava. E traziam recordações maravilhosas e pelo mesmo motivo dolorosas. Sango era como uma verdadeira irmã para ela, as duas haviam crescido juntas na vila e desde pequenas eram grandes amigas, no entanto a partir do momento que passara a trabalhar para Naraku as duas nunca mais haviam se visto.

-Sim, eu a conheço. Somos amigas de infância... – Kagome comentou tristemente riscando a areia com as pontas dos dedos. – Bom, pelo menos éramos...

-Eram? Não me surpreende... – Ao ouvir isso, Kagome, sentiu seu coração comprimido. Como aquilo lhe doía ouvir. Contudo, InuYasha, não acreditava que aquelas palavras resultariam nesta dor.

-Por quê? – Ela perguntou fracamente, levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

-Eu acho que você já sabe, não é? Por que você não facilita as coisas e simplesmente me diz o que é que está acontecendo?

-E você seria capaz de acreditar em mim? Eu duvido. – Rebateu, olhando-o intensamente. – E mesmo que acreditasse, duvido que compreenda. – Fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, e depois continuou. - Por que você persiste em me atormentar com essa pergunta? Você já descobriu o que queria, não é? Não se conformou que eu não pudesse explicar neste momento e foi procurar informações em pessoas que você nem ao menos conhecia. Pois que seja então, acredite neles! Acredite no que você quiser!

-Eu quero acreditar no que você vai me dizer. Não quero saber os outros pensam. – InuYasha suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da jovem. – Escute, o que a Sango me disse, eu não acreditei em uma palavra sequer. Eu sei que não te conheço bem para poder saber do que você é capaz de fazer, mas eu sinto que você é uma pessoa boa. Por que não me fala? Por que não tenta me explicar?

Kagome abaixou a cabeça sobre os joelhos e sentiu um aperto forte no peito. Sentia vontade de chorar, chorar por todos os sofrimentos que estava passando, mas não podia, não queria demonstrar fraqueza na frente do rapaz. Isso só o preocuparia mais. Ela queria contar, queria desabafar, tirar todo aquele peso que estava carregando sozinha, no entanto se o fizesse ela iria envolve-lo e o que menos queria era que Naraku tentasse algo contra ele. Ela não podia contar a ninguém, jamais o faria, jamais poria alguém no meio de seus problemas.

-Eu não posso! – Kagome gritou se levantando subitamente, uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

As ordens de Naraku voltaram a sua cabeça, fazendo-a se lembrar do que fizera tão recentemente. "Oh, por que ele tinha de tornar a tocar nesse assunto justo hoje, quando o que eu mais desejo é esquecer de tudo?" sentiu-se horrível. Não suportaria mais aquelas perguntas, precisava ir. Contudo sua real vontade, apesar de tudo, era permanecer ali, pois, de alguma forma, ela sabia que estaria bem. Mas também não podia arriscar-se a contar toda a verdade e coloca-lo em risco. Portanto pôs-se a caminhar, pisando firmemente, de volta para a floresta. O que não esperava era que ele fosse segui-la, mas lá estava ele, bem atrás dela. Segurando seu braço mais uma vez e lhe dizendo:

-Onde é que você pensa que vai, menina? Por que está sempre fugindo de mim? – Ao dizer isso ele fez com que ela se virasse para ele. – Eu não vou te julgar, eu nem teria esse direito.

Kagome juntou toda a coragem que tinha, aquelas palavras haviam realmente a afetado, um pequeno sinal de carinho.

-Me deixe em paz. Você tem os seus problemas e eu tenho os meus. Por que não me esquece e da um jeito de cair fora dessa ilha? É o melhor que você pode fazer.

-Você me ajudou e eu quero te retribuir esse favor, me deixe te ajudar!

-Se quer mesmo me ajudar, então me esqueça. Me deixa em paz. Você não sabe no que está se metendo! Eu não quero te envolver! – Kagome respondeu olhando-o nervosa.

-O que pode ser tão ruim assim, ahn? – InuYasha indagou olhando para ela, por que ela não confiava nele? Ele tinha a ajudado, ela lhe devia mais confiança.

-Eu já disse que não é da sua conta! Você poderia me soltar? Agora, InuYasha! – Indagou raivosamente, puxando seu braço com força e lançando um olhar nervoso.

-Não, Kagome! Você está parecendo uma criança mimada. Eu só quero ver o seu lado da história, porque a história eu já a conheço... Eu já me envolvi, então pare de fingir que não. – Ele se aproximou dela. – O que você tem medo que aconteça, Kagome? – Ela puxou o braço mais uma vez, virando o rosto. Ele apertou o braço dela com mais força para impedi-la de escapar. – Pare de fugir de mim. Você não precisa ter medo de mim.

-Me solte! Você está me machucando! – Ela disse com a voz elevada e então enfim ele a soltou.

-Boa noite, InuYasha! – A jovem se virou nervosa e saiu andando pela floresta escura.

InuYasha bufou indignado e ficou observando a jovem desaparecer na escuridão. "Maldição, eu ainda vou fazer ela falar! Por que toda essa relutância, meu Deus?" InuYasha pegou sua bota jogada na areia, calçou-a. Olhou ao redor, ainda precisava achar um lago para poder tomar um banho.

Lembrava-se de ter vindo da direita, como não havia achado um lago lá, decidiu seguir pela esquerda. Andava sem saber para onde ia, e estava com a cabeça cheia de perguntas causadas pela briga que tivera com Kagome.

Passava pelas árvores sem prestar atenção ao caminho que seguia, afinal, daquela ilha nada conhecia. Refletiu que suas conversar com Kagome nunca terminavam bem, eles sempre arranjavam um jeito de discutir por alguma coisa.

Já estava andando há algum tempo quando percebeu que provavelmente estava perdido, não se lembrava do caminho que tinha feito para chegar até ali e não sabia para onde estava indo. Suspirou desanimado olhando ao redor. "Poxa, essa ilha não pode ser tão grande assim, pode?" o jovem pensou frustrado.

Será que aquela floresta não teria fim? Sentir-se-ia feliz em encontrar algo que quebrasse aquela monotonia. As árvores pareciam ser todas iguais! Esse estava sendo o passeio mais chato de sua vida. A mata era fechada, e se logo não melhorasse, ficaria muito difícil de continuar andando, com todas aquelas raízes brotando do chão e galhos enroscando-se em seus cabelos e batendo em seu rosto. Começava a se arrepender de ter deixado a praia. Mas por outro lado, ele precisava de água, sentia sua garganta seca e arranhada. Há quanto tempo não tomava água?

Foi quando começou a ouvir um som distante e muito baixo até mesmo para as suas orelhas supersensíveis. Não tinha outra opção senão seguir os sons. Quanto mais caminhava em direção ao oeste mais alto os sons passavam a ser. Parecia a batida de uma música estranha misturada com gritos. O que poderia ser? Afinal, já era madrugada.

Andou com cautela, a media que a mata se abria. Estava curioso por saber a origem do som, cujo tom ia se elevando à medida que ele se aproximava. Não demorou e pôde ver que de ali havia luz. Será que eram pessoas? Bom, se fossem, aquela vila era realmente grande.

Era uma luz avermelhada que se misturava com a escuridão noturna, uma fogueira talvez? E se realmente era uma vila, o que as pessoas estavam fazendo de pé há essa hora? Será que era um incêndio? Mas então para que a música? Continuou a se aproximar, sua curiosidade, razão de sempre se meter em encrenca, impulsionando-o.

Chegou tão perto que conseguia distinguir silhuetas iluminadas pela, agora confirmada, fogueira. Aproximou-se mais um pouco e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, por trás da qual começou a observar a cena. A primeira coisa que viu foi um imenso javali morto, o sangue ainda escorrendo do ferimento causado por uma lança, e este era carregado sobre uma bandeja feita de madeira, por quatro homens fortes e estranhamente vestidos.

Mas apesar disso chamar bastante atenção ainda havia coisa pior, ao redor da fogueira havia um grande número de pessoas, algumas sentadas conversando animadas, outras aparentemente dançando, alguns apontavam para o céu e ficavam horas o observando, mas, nossa, para que aquelas roupas ridículas? InuYasha reparou também na grande mesa disposta ao ar livre, arrumada e servida com um grande banquete. O que será que estavam comemorando naquela hora?

Achou melhor sair cautelosamente, afinal, já tivera experiências suficientes com os habitantes daquela ilha para saber que eles não eram muito "comuns". Dando as costas, pisou de leve no chão, porém mal havia dado o terceiro passo quando, surgido do nada, um homem que trajava uma enorme manta feita de pele do que ele supunha ter sido um urso e calças do que ele achava serem feitas, tal como a manta, de pele, contudo está lhe lembrava mais um leão.

Parou de observar as roupas do homem à frente e pensou em alguma coisa simpática para se dizer, no entanto, ser simpático não era o seu forte. Pigarreou uma vez e encarou o homem.

-Ah... Oi... – Sorriso amarelo. – Eu... Eu só estava passando por aqui... Tive a impressão de ouvir vozes e vim verificar, não quis me intrometer.

No entanto o homem não pareceu prestar atenção ao que InuYasha dissera, ele simplesmente enchera os pulmões e gritara com toda a força, fazendo com que o hanyou se assustasse e quase pulasse para trás.

-Aqui! Aqui está o descendente do Grande Caçador, Órion! Eu o encontrei, eu o encontrei! – Segundos após o susto ter passado ele passou a olhar freneticamente para os lados, esperando ver mais alguém, todavia descobriu que só estavam os dois ali.

-Onde? – Perguntou abobado. – E quem é esse tal Órion?

E mais uma vez fora ignorado junto com suas perguntas. As pessoas chegavam correndo e faziam um círculo ao seu redor, conversando animadas e apontando para ele.

-Ei, o que está acontecendo? Dá para responder as minhas perguntas! – Ele perguntou indignado, era impressionante, tanta gente olhando para ele e nenhuma ouvindo o que ele dizia. Aquilo já estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

E sem mais nem menos algumas pessoas do círculo chegaram mais perto dele e o empurraram em direção ao local de onde vinha a música.

-O que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Perguntou alterado, mas, mais uma vez, foi ignorado, sem dúvida aquilo estava o irritando. Quando chegou muito perto da fogueira, após ter sido empurrado diversas vezes, os ruídos subitamente cessaram, e todas as pessoas que formavam o círculo e haviam estado no ritual ergueram as lanças e arpões que carregavam.

"Pronto, era tudo o que faltava para completar o dia." Pensou, levando a mão até sua espada, esperando o menor movimento. Se alguém ali desse sinais de que iria ataca-lo, ele não teria a menor piedade. Mas aquilo se provou inútil, pois logo eles bateram as lanças e começaram o que lhe parecia mais um estranho ritual a sua volta.

Era como se o louvassem, numa espécie de dança – muito estranha – com reverências exageradas. InuYasha ficou parado sem saber o que fazer enquanto aquelas pessoas estranhas dançavam debilmente ao seu redor. Bom, era de se esperar que algo assim acontecesse numa ilha como essa, InuYasha pensou.

Subitamente todos os homens pararam de dançar e abriram caminho para que um senhor, muito baixo, passasse. Ele tinha a aparência muito velha, e possuía uma longa barba. Caminhou torto, apoiado em sua bengala de pau, até InuYasha e virou-se para todos.

-Saldem o Grande Caçador!

Todas as pessoas ali presentes se ajoelharam e curvaram-se diante dele. InuYasha olhou-as como se fossem loucas, o que não estava muito longe da realidade. O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo e só foi quebrado quando, enfim, o homem que o saudara se pronunciou novamente.

-Neste dia de grande importância para o Grande Caçador ele nos presenteou com sua presença. - Disse com uma voz quase etérea. Neste momento houve uma onda de murmúrios, que cessou no instante em que o homem de aparência idosa ergueu a mão direita, indicando silêncio. – Oh, Grande Caçador, trazes alguma mensagem para nós?

Todas as pessoas se voltaram para InuYasha com olhares esperançosos. "O que raios está acontecendo aqui?"

-Ahn? Mensagem? De onde? E quem é o tal Grande Caçador? – InuYasha perguntou incerto. Todos riram como se ele tivesse contado uma piada.

-Uma mensagem dos Céus! – O homem exclamou erguendo os braços para o céu.

-Uma mensagem dos Céus? E como é que eu vou saber, ô velho?

-Não há mensagem? É uma pena. Mas não se aflija, apenas sua ilustre presença já nos satisfaz! – O senhor falou cheio de felicidade. – Por favor, estique o braço.

"Ahn? Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" InuYasha esticou o braço e o senhor segurou seu pulso e ergueu a manga de sua camisa até o cotovelo. Depois ele bateu duas palmas e logo dois homens estavam ao seu lado, um segurando um pequeno estilete e o outro trazia uma vasilha de vidro. O velho pegou o estilete e o outro homem segurou a vasilha. Quando o velho fez menção de cortar o seu braço InuYasha deu um pulo e soltou o braço das mãos do velho.

-O que diabos pensa que está fazendo! – InuYasha exclamou.

-Ó Grande Senhor, descendente do Grande Caçador, Órion, o sangue que corre em tuas veias deve ser, hoje, aqui cultuado, nesse dia tão importante.

-Ninguém toca no meu sangue! – InuYasha berrou.

As pessoas olharam espantadas para ele após tal atitude, inclusive o idoso que segurava o estilete. Tudo que se passava na mente de InuYasha, agora, era como ele era capaz de se meter em problemas tão grandes assim. Ele devia ser um imã ambulante, atraindo todos os problemas possíveis do mundo apenas para si. Que egoísmo o seu.

-Grande Guerreiro, podes me dizer qual é o problema? – Perguntou, mais cauteloso.

-O problema é que o sangue é de meu exclusivo uso e ninguém daqui vai colocar as patinhas nele. É meu e ninguém tasca. – Disse agressivamente.

-Mas eu não entendo meu Senhor, a lenda diz que teu sangue iria tornar nossas caçadas mais fáceis e poderíamos sempre alimentar todo o nosso povo.

-Meu sangue não vai fazer nada disso, velho louco! É sangue normal, como o seu ou como o seu ou como o de todas essas pessoas. Não devia acreditar nesta baboseira de lendas, elas não se concretizam! – Todas as pessoas o olharam horrorizadas, porém o idoso senhor o olhou complacente.

-É totalmente entendível que não possa se lembrar de onde veio e o peso que tudo isso trás para o nosso mundo. Porém, todos aqui presentes devemos compreender esse fato e festejar que tenhas vindo neste dia e esperar que ao final do mesmo passe a perceber a importância de tudo isso. – Sorriu bondosamente e fez uma reverencia.

O senhor se afastou e logo um dos homens ao redor se aproximou e o convidou:

-Ó Grande Caçador, deve estar com fome, depois de sua grande viajem para cá. Por que não se junta a nós e vamos todos nos deliciarmos com o banquete aqui hoje servido?

-Ah, ta... – InuYasha respondeu seguindo o homem. "Que se danem se são loucos, se eu posso comer de graça vou aproveitar essa confusão."

A dança ao redor do fogo havia começado novamente, junto com a música, e desta vez eles pareciam ainda mais empolgados. InuYasha encheu bem um prato com todos os tipos de comida, sentou-se e ficou apreciando a dança. O homem ao seu lado deu um suspiro frustrado. InuYasha se virou para ele e o mesmo observava o céu.

-Grande Caçador, o senhor acha possível que por a constelação de Órion não estar muito bem visível hoje isso nos trará má sorte? – InuYasha ficou olhando para o homem abismado. – Sabe aquela estrela mais distante também está me incomodando um pouco hoje...

-Ahhh, eu... – Mas ele não respondeu, virou-se para frente e voltou a assistir a dança.

E foi, felizmente, poupado de quaisquer outras indagações a respeito do que quer que fosse, pois, naquele momento, o mesmo homem que estivera a pouco conversando com ele voltara, mas desta vez trajava um pele do que parecia ter sido uma onça (InuYasha não sabia de onde tantas peles de tão diferentes animais haviam saído). Todos se calaram e, quando o velho tornou a falar, sua voz tinha uma entonação grave.

-Hoje, voltamos a nos reunir sob a benção do Grande Caçador! Diz a lenda mitológica – Todos, crianças e adultos, passaram a absorver compenetradamente todas as palavras que seriam ditas a seguir. – que Órion, o Grande Caçador, era um exímio guerreiro e vangloriava-se de ter o poder de tirar a vida de qualquer que fosse o animal que andasse sobre a terra. Houve, certa vez, uma temível luta entre ele e Escorpião, e esta luta levou os deuses a separá-los. Por este motivo a constelação de Escorpião localiza-se o mais distante possível da de Órion, pois deste modo, eles jamais voltariam a travar uma luta sequer, e ambos jamais são vistos ao mesmo tempo acima do mesmo horizonte – Ao final desta palavra todos irromperam em palmas. – E hoje, no Inverno, podemos ver o Grande Caçador neste céu estrelado, e rogamos-lhe para que nos traga paz e nunca nos deixe faltar alimento. – Fez uma pequena pausa e, em seguida, com um sorriso, continuou. – E que prossigam as comemorações. – Ninguém se demorou em cumprir a ordem.

InuYasha já estava começando a se sentir incomodado ao redor daquelas pessoas. Claro que receber toda aquela comida de graça, sendo que nem tinha onde dormir, estava sendo ótimo. No entanto o que o irritava era que quando passava por algumas pessoas, as mesmas começavam a rezar por ele, e, sinceramente, além daquilo ser muito irritante, estava o deixando sem-graça.

Tentou se distanciar um pouco, sentou-se em um lugar qualquer e começou a pensar nos fatos mais recentes, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi a discussão que tivera com Kagome. Aquilo, de certa forma, o incomodava muito. Pela primeira vez na vida havia se decidido a ajudar alguém e esse alguém o mandava ficar de fora. Geralmente diziam que ele era egoísta e que só pensava em si mesmo, bom quando pensava nos outros, veja no que dava. Uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça "Será que essas pessoas também conhecem a Kagome?" pensou.

Decidiu que iria, então, perguntar a alguém, pois duvidava que alguém ali se negasse a responder qualquer que fosse sua pergunta. Além do que já começava a ficar cansado de ficar sentado ali, porque apesar de todo o barulho da música era muito monótono, tudo que podia fazer era observá-los com sua estranha dança, que, diga-se de passagem, já estava perdendo a graça inicial.

Aproximou-se de sua vítima, que esperava que não caísse aos seus pés e implorasse por sua benção. Pensou em perguntar diretamente por Kagome, mas preferiu começar mais sutilmente.

-Será que você – Começou após encostar a mão no ombro da pessoa. – Ahn... Poderia me dizer... Bem... Qual é a relação entre vocês e aquela vi... Quero dizer, cidade... Ahn... Aquele – Procurou alguma palavra para chamar a vila. – Ahn, lugar que está localizado... – Ele não sabia como terminar a frase, contudo também não precisou fazê-lo, porque o homem virou-se com um olhar enfurecido.

O.K. Isso não era normal. Há poucos segundos todos o olhavam com gigantescos sorrisos e palavras educadas e agora aquele homem estava prestes a atacá-lo.

-O que você tem a ver com _aquele_ lugar! – O homem vociferou subitamente, o que, como devem imaginar, chamou muitíssima atenção. InuYasha ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o homem atônito.

-Nada. – InuYasha respondeu com simplicidade.

-Eu não acredito! O que sabe sobre aquele lugar! – Gritou novamente. InuYasha começou a ficar nervoso.

-Olha aqui, se gritar mais uma vez comigo eu amaldiçoou essa vila! Eu sou o grande descendente do Grande Caçador, já se esqueceu? – O homem parou subitamente e jogou-se ao chão em uma reverência extremamente exagerada.

-Puna-me, ó Grande Senhor! Puna-me por meus pecados, por favor! – O homem agarrou a barra de sua calça e ficou a implorar. – Não perdoais jamais este pobre pecador!

-Ah, você têm toda a razão, eu não irei perdoar jamais a você nem a essa vila! Vocês irão sofrer a eterna ira do Grande Caçador! – Todas as pessoas se viraram para ele, assustadas. "Oh céus, do que raios eu estou falando?" pensou, achando aquilo tudo ridículo, mas se podia aproveitar da situação para tirar vantagem... Não via tanto mal assim.

-Meu senhor, por favor, não faça com que a desgraça caia sobre este povo. Eles nada fizeram. Eu sou o merecedor de seu castigo. – InuYasha começava a prever o momento em que o homem começaria a chorar copiosamente, e não duvidava que aquelas pessoas todas fizessem o mesmo. E ainda havia o fato de que, agora, todas ameaçavam se agarrar a ele. Definitivamente não era esse seu intento.

-Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer – começou, mas o homem apertou fortemente sua perna. – Será que dava pra você me soltar, primeiro? – Perguntou nervoso, e o homem imediatamente o fez. – Eu quero saber tudo o que vocês puderem me dizer sobre aquela vila. – Iria terminar ali, mas achou melhor ser mais firme e continuou, achando aquilo absurdamente estúpido. – ou... Ou a minha... Minha eterna ira cairá sobre tudo e todos!

Todas as pessoas continuavam a prestar muita atenção em cada palavra sua, até a música e a dança haviam parado, só para que todos pudessem ouvir, claramente, cada sílaba proferida pelo, suposto, Grande Caçador.

-E então vão me contar, ou não? Preferem sofrer as conseqüências? – InuYasha perguntou ameaçador. "Sabe? Acho que eu poderia me acostumar a isso..." ele pensou satisfeito.

O mesmo velho que falara sobre a tal lenda de Órion, aproximou-se, pelo visto ele era o chefe daquele povoado.

-Certo, contaremos o que quer saber. Mas não espere muita coisa, afinal sabemos muito pouco sobre aquela vila. – O homem comentou com a voz mais áspera, ele parecia nervoso.

InuYasha olhou atentamente, surgida do nada, uma ânsia do saber tomou conta de si, e sua curiosidade aumentou com todo aquele suspense.

-Aconteceu que há tempos atrás, aproximadamente 50 anos... Nesta época pouco nos incomodávamos com nossa vila vizinha, o único real problema que tínhamos era nossa convergência em relação aos deuses, pois tínhamos uma religião diferente, que crê no Grande Caçador... Mas isso não costumava afetar nossas relações, eles viviam de seu modo e nós do nosso, quase nunca nos encontrávamos devido a essas diferenças. Contudo, houve um dia em que um dos homens de nosso povoado encontrou-se com uma bela mulher, que sempre passeava as margens do mar. Com o passar do tempo seus encontros tornaram-se mais e mais freqüentes, e quando soubemos disso, muito tempo depois, o mal já estava feito e eles haviam se apaixonado. Nós não podíamos permitir tal coisa, todavia ele estava irredutível em sua decisão de permanecer ao lado dela, tentamos de tudo até que, um dia, ele fugiu e casou-se com ela nesta vila... – Então InuYasha interrompeu.

-É por isso que vocês, aparentemente, odeiam aquela vila? – Definitivamente, aquilo estava se tornando ridículo.

-Devo dizer que isso realmente nos chocou, mas este não é o motivo. A história que conhecemos daquele lugar, vai muito além. – Ele fez uma pausa, como se tentasse lembrar o que dizia antes de ser interrompido. – Certo, depois que nos foi transmitido esse acontecimento, devo admitir que em nada aprovamos e, por este motivo, todos deixamos de lado qualquer relação que tivéssemos com ele para trás. Ou melhor, quase todos deixamos. Havia alguns familiares que se negaram a fazê-lo e apesar do desgosto continuaram a vê-lo e nada pudemos fazer para impedir. Houve certo dia uma tempestade descomunal, que derrubou casas e arrancou árvores do solo, e exatamente nesta noite uma profecia foi dita, por uma mulher que aparentemente entrou em transe dentro de sua própria casa. E as únicas pessoas que puderam ouvir precisamente a profecia, com todas as suas palavras, foram os que ali estavam, sentados de frente para ela, participando tranquilamente de uma conversa, e essas pessoas eram o marido dela e um amigo íntimo dele. Este marido era o homem que há pouco tempo nos abandonara.

-E o que essa baboseira tem a ver com aquela vila? Aconteceu lá, mas não é grande coisa! – Disse InuYasha, apesar de muito curioso em saber sobre o que ela tratava.

-Essa "baboseira" não tem a ver só com aquela vila, mas sim com toda essa ilha. – O homem comentou. – Enfim, a mulher desse homem era uma poderosa sacerdotisa e por isso ele decidiu que era melhor avisar a todos que viviam na ilha, e assim o fez. É obvio que tal profecia também chegou aos nossos ouvidos e apesar de termos feito tudo ao nosso alcance para não permiti-los se casarem, sabemos muito bem que os poderes daquela mulher eram muito grandes.

-E que diabos essa profecia dizia? – InuYasha perguntou curioso.

-Céus como és impaciente! – O velho resmungou. – Bom, a profecia reza que futuramente, naquela mesma vila, nasceria uma criança, dotada de poderes espirituais grandíssimos, e que ao crescer e começasse a dominar tais poderes seria capaz de localizar a jóia de quatro almas.

-Espera – InuYasha interrompeu-o novamente. – Está se referindo àquela velha lenda urbana sobre a jóia desaparecida no mar?

-Isso não é uma lenda urbana! – O velho disse imediatamente. – Essa jóia existe! E tem poderes inimagináveis. É uma jóia tão poderosa que os Deuses não permitiram que ela permanecesse nas mãos humanas e assim a enviaram para um lugar escondido no oceano, um lugar divino que só uma pessoa de um coração muito puro poderia entrar. Pois se tal jóia caísse em mãos de quem só desejasse o mal, ela se corromperia e seus poderes se tornariam totalmente malignos. Por outro lado nas mãos de alguém que desejasse o bem, essa jóia se purificaria e assim poderia acabar com todo o mal que existe neste mundo de pecadores.

-Ta, já ouvi isso uma vez, óbvio não foi com palavras tão complicadas já que era um bêbado mal cheiroso que estava contando... – InuYasha comentou.

-Duvido que a história dele seja tão real como a minha... Onde eu estava? – Ele fez uma pausa. – Ah sim... Esta jóia tem um imenso poder, mas segundo a profecia aquela pessoa que pudesse dominar seus poderes, ainda que tivesse um gigantesco poder, não seria forte o bastante para enfrentar tudo que viria pelo caminho. Então, previu-se que uma pessoa, trazida pelo grande senhor das águas, ou seja, o mar, chegaria até onde quer que essa pessoa estivesse e, juntos, eles seriam mais fortes do que todos os batalhões do mundo.

-E vocês acreditam nisso? Por acaso essa pessoa já apareceu? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Ah, não. Não que saibamos, ao menos... – O senhor comentou. InuYasha parou subitamente quando uma idéia veio a sua cabeça. No dia em que salvara Kagome das pessoas da vila ele a ouvira dizer algo sobre a jóia. "_A jóia cobiçada pelos youkais... Oeste, onde o Sol se põe estará a jóia procurada..."_ Seria possível que ela fosse a criança da tal profecia? Ah, isso não era possível, ele nem sabia se essa profecia era verdadeira. Só havia uma coisa a fazer, procurar as pessoas que soubessem da tal profecia.

-Isso aconteceu a 50 anos atrás, certo? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Correto...

-Bom, essa tal sacerdotisa ou o marido dela ainda estão vivos?

-Ah, não sei dizer. Sei que Iuzumi, o marido da sacerdotisa, morreu alguns anos após a profecia ser feita. Desde então perdemos totalmente o contato com aquela vila, graças aos Deuses! – O homem disse e muitos outros responderam "Amém". InuYasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ei, você não chegou a me dizer por que odeiam tanto aquela vila, velho...

-Ah, não óbvio. Uma criança dotada de tantos poderes deveria nascer nesta vila! Nós possuímos a proteção dos Deuses, não existe melhor lugar para tal criança nascer! – O velho resmungou. – Mas ao invés de nos escolher, eles foram escolhidos. Aquelas pessoas mal conseguem proteger a própria vila. E não estão nem aí para profecia, eu até ousaria dizer que já se esqueceram dela.

-Ah, de qualquer forma qual é o nome dessa tal sacerdotisa?

-Ah, não me lembro. Era alguma coisa com "K"... Sinto muito, não consigo me lembrar... – O homem comentou. InuYasha suspirou frustrado, precisava saber mais sobre essa profecia, precisava entender o que se passava naquela ilha. Por que tudo era tão estranho?

-Pelo menos você se lembra onde foi que eles foram morar? – Perguntou InuYasha, num fio de esperança. O homem fez que não com a cabeça e já ia se desculpar, mas o hanyou não quis perder tempo. – Alguém, então, daqui consegue se lembrar? Algum parente? Amigo? – E vasculhou atentamente com os olhos todos ali presentes, na esperança de ouvir algo relevante, mas todos murmuraram que não.

-Desculpe-me, meu Senhor, mas nós não nos lembramos de mais nada além do que já lhes contamos. Sinto muito, se houver algo que o senhor deseje saber a respeito de algum outro assunto, ficaremos felizes em lhe informar tudo o que sabemos.

Aquilo era, no mínimo, frustrante. Como todos puderam se esquecer daquela história tão importante? Era verdade que fazia um certo tempo desde que aquilo tudo acontecera, todavia, aparentemente, aquela profecia era uma crença muito importante para aquele povo, não entendia como podiam ter se esquecido de uma parte tão importante da trama. Mas estava determinado a descobrir algo mais sobre aquilo. Forçou sua mente em busca de uma informação que fosse relevante, que o levasse a um ponto de partida na busca que ele decidira, a pouco, fazer.

-Senhor, agora que lhe contamos ainda irá amaldiçoar a nossa pobre vila? – Um dos homens que observavam perguntou. InuYasha estava tão perdido em pensamentos que por pouco não percebera que estavam falando com ele.

-Ahn? Ah sim, não, eu os pouparei desta vez. Apesar de merecerem já que não me deram uma informação útil sobre o paradeiro dessas pessoas... – Ele comentou observando as expressões de terror que surgiram nos rostos dos moradores.

-Sentimos muito, ó Grande Caçador! Não fique bravo conosco. – Um dos homens gritou se jogando ao chão em mais uma reverência e assim muitos outros o fizeram.

InuYasha girou os olhos, já estava se cansando de tudo aquilo, após ter ouvido sobre a tal profecia o que mais queria naquele momento eram mais informações sobre a mesma. Não ligava mais nem para toda aquela comida de graça. Tinha que ter algo que havia passado sem que ele tivesse percebido, algum pequeno detalhe que ele não dera importância, no entanto era a peça que faltava para aquele grande quebra-cabeças. Precisava pensar.

Subitamente teve um lampejo. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

-Você disse que havia um amigo íntimo que pôde ouvir a profecia... Será que você saberia me dizer qual o nome dele? E não vá me dizer que não sabe, eu já estou cansado desta resposta! – Rosnou, mas para a sua felicidade o velho abriu um enorme sorriso. Enfim alguma coisa...

-Sim, Grande Caçador, deste nome não pudemos esquecer! Ele se chamava... Naraku.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/

_**Hellooooo guys!**_

_**Nayome: Que imenso prazer revê-los! Estou tão feliz! Primeiramente vamos as desculpas que nunca faltam nas nossas notas. Sorry! É muito difícil escrever durante as férias! Se bem que é difícil escrever em qualquer época. É difícil a gente – eu e a Mari - se encontrar para escrever! Anyway, aqui estamos nós com mais um super cap! sorriso**_

_**Mari: Pois é Nayome... Nossa, leitores queridos do meu heart aqui vou eu com a minha desculpa, so sorry, a gente quase não se via, ainda tiveram provas, viagens, enfim, tudo tirou nosso tempo. Mas para recompensar viemos com um capítulo enorme e que eu considero muito bom! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!**_

_**Nayome: Oh Yeah! Eu amei eu esse cap, essa segunda vila estava totalmente fora das expectativas para esse cap, foi um improviso que eu e a Mari decidimos fazer, e eu acho que ficou super show! Ah sim, e o bom desse cap é que um pedacinho da trama dessa fic começou a aparecer! o/ **_

_**Mari: E atendendo aos pedidos, InuYasha e Kagome tiveram uma enorme aparição no capítulo... Espero que tenham ficado satisfeitos com o resultado tanto quanto nós ! E preparem-se! Ainda tem muito mais por vir meus queridos, a história só está começando, muahaha (fazendo um suspensinho básico)**_

_**Nayome: Well, agora nós vamos responder as reviews do cap anterior!**_

**Jaqueline: **

Nayome: Olá! Thanks por deixar a sua review! Ah sim, é verdade foi muito ruim não termos incluído o Inu no cap anterior, mas em compensação nesse cap ele apareceu nas 21 pags! Sim, sim. Em todinhas! Espero que tenha gostado! Kisses!

Mari: Oiie! Primeiramente muito obrigada pela review! E sentimos muito pela demora anterior e por mais essa... Em relação ao InuYasha, como a Nayome disse, nós compensamos nesse! Espero que continue comentando! Beijões.

**Mitsuki Kagome:**

Mari: Oie... Mudou de nick Kagome-chan! Interessante esse novo..! Bom, seus comentários são muuuuito úteis sim! Eu a Nayome adoramos viu...! Hahaha, dessa vez a bota não teve nenhuma participação que eu me lembre, mas ela jamais será esquecida, hein... Ela ainda vai aparecer, não sei como, mas vai... rs! Espero que tenha ficado feliz com o capítulo e a super-ultra-mega-hiper aparição do InuYasha, por que, afinal, só deu para ele. Bom, esse capítulo ficou enorme, espero que tenha gostado! Bom, sorry se a gente demora, mas não é intencional, juramos... Haha, e eu sou muito esquecida, realmente... Beijos.

Nayome: Hellooooo, quanto tempo! Sorriso. Pois é, neh? Nossas demoras já viraram habito! So sorry, não é intencional, é lerdeza mesmo! Você disse que adora caps grandes, well, acho que você deve ter gostado desse então! Quanto a Sango, com toda a certeza ela vai aparecer novamente, bom vou fazer uma pequena previsão se ela não aparecer no próximo cap, no 7 ela provavelmente aparecerá, isso se eu e a Mari não mudarmos a história até lá! Adoro seus comentários! Kisses!

**Nathbella:**

Nayome: Hiiii! Vlw minha irmãzinha querida por comentar! Thanks, thanks! Bom, por mim a senhorita não vai ficar sabendo de nadinha, de nenhuma traminha que só eu e a Mari sabemos da fic! Risada maligna. Beijossss!

Mari: Oi querida irmã da Nayome! Bom, eu não posso dizer nada, do contrário eu acho que a Mandy (Nayome) me matava... rs! Espero que goste da fanfic... Bjus.

**Jaque-chan:**

Mari: Oie! O Naraku é realmente uma pessoa malvada, não? Mas o que podemos fazer? Ele tem o Souta mano, a Nayome e eu não podemos fazer nada contra isso (apesar de sermos o alter-ego de Deus por aqui... rs). Também não somos fã da chantagem e gostaria de dar umas boas porradas nele ! Que bom que gosta da fic! Beijos e continue comentando!

Nayome: Hellooo! Thanks pela review! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Ah, é verdade, o Naraku é um nojento, hipócrita. Mas sem ele a fic não teria graça, então... Ele continuará aparecer, infelizmente. Mil beijos!

**Angel Links Matsuyama**

Nayome: Olá! Thanks pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Ficamos muitíssimo feliz em saber que o pessoal aprecia nosso trabalho. Obrigada pela review de novo! Kisses!

Mari: Oie! Que bom que está gostando da fic, receber elogios como os seus é que levam os autores a escrever! Muito obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado deste cap! Beijos.

**Ju-Sng:**

Mari: Oieee! Que ótimo que você gostou do capítulo anterior, acho que a bota dá vida pra fanfic... rs! Muito obrigada pela review, espero ansiosamente seus coments, Beijos!

Nayome: Hello! Muito obrigada pela review! Sim, o Miroku está muito engraçado! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos!

**Algum Ser:**

Nayome: Olá! Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Kisses for you!

Mari: Algum ser? Nick interessante, viu... Que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo coment e continue com eles, please!

**Rioko:**

Mari: Oie! Que bom que está gostando da fanfic, nós temos muitas idéias pra ela! E em relação ao tempo, bom, nós tardamos mas não falhamos e aí está mais um cap! Espero que também goste! Beijos.

Nayome: Hiiii! Que bom que gostou da fic! Sentimos muitíssimo pela demora desse cap, mas de qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado! Kisses!

**Dê:**

Nayome: Hellooooo amiga da Mari! Obrigadinha por comentar, e fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap! Continue lendo! Thanks! E Kisses!

Mari: Oi Mana... Bom, adorei que você tenha lido e gostado do capítulo anterior e da fanfic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, porque você ta ligada que é muito importante pra mim que você leia né? Adoro seus coments desde sempre! Beijos!

**Eudi:**

Mari: Oie Didys! Não faz mal que demore! Fico muito feliz por você ler e gostar viu! São muito importantes os seus comentários, ta? Espero que também tenha gostado deste capítulo, eu to ligada que você agora ta vici em fics também...! Também te love Eudiiiii! Muitos beijinhos pra você!

Nayome: Oláaaaa miguxa da Mari! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review, e eu fico muito contente em saber que esteja gostando da fic! E pode ter certeza de que eu continuarei a escrever essa fic com a Mari, porque eu estou adorando escreve-la! Kisses!

_**Nayome: Prontinho, tudo respondido! Thank you! Obrigada a todooo mundo que mandou sua review e espero que todos tenham gostado desse nosso super cap! VLW! Big beijos, for you guys! **_

_**Mari: Para todos os que leram um muitíssimo obrigada! Quem comentou, espero que se sinta satisfeito com a resposta! Quem não comentou, PLEASE, comente dessa vez., rs! Beijos!**_

_**Beijos para todos!**_

_**Nayome Isuy e Mari Felton Malfoy**_


End file.
